I'll show you love I'll show you everything
by khazrn43
Summary: This will take place during and beyond Showmance. Quinn will lie to him about her pregnancy in an attempt to hold on to him. Will Finn be gullible? Will Puck help Quinn Lie? Title of this Fiction comes from Creed's With Arms Wide Open. Enjoy FINCHEL FICTION
1. Chapter 1 Push It!

**I'll show you love I'll show you everything**

**Finchel is Love**

**I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've been reading fan Fictions over this week, because I love all the excellent writing, but something has been bothering me. When some writers make Finchel pregnant, they come up with some bizarre scenario's that are totally implausible. For example: How would a healthy 16-17 yr. old girl and guy just spontaneously have four fetuses? Or a healthy 20 something give birth to a baby with Down syndrome or die in childbirth in 2011-2014, not plausible. So I have decided or Finchel has demanded I write a pregnancy story of my own. Never fear my other stories are not abandoned. I finish my work (pet peeve, unfinished stories).<em>**

**_This will take place during and beyond Showmance. Quinn will lie to him about her pregnancy in an attempt to hold on to him. Rachel lets him choose, hoping he chooses her and their baby. Puck will be consumed with guilt that it's literally making him sick. Title of this Fiction comes from Creed's With Arms Wide Open. Enjoy_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

_**Push it!**_

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV The day after she attended the Celibacy Club meeting. She's walking down the halls of McKinley High.<em>

What a joke. Balloons really? They talk about abstinence and the three biggest whores in the school are sting there with straight faces. Hypocrites. I meant what I said, Girls want sex just as much as guys do, but the difference is girls want love that should come with sex. Well most girls, Santana and Brittany probably don't even know how to spell love, yet feel it.

Quinn Fabray is the biggest hypocrite of them all. She acts all innocent, than I hear her offering to let Finn touch her boobs so he quits Glee. And I see how she flirts with Puckerman. Puckerman is in love with her, you can see it. Finn has no idea, I feel sorry for him. He is so much better than them all. I wish he could see him like I see him.

Okay Rachel enough of your Finn Hudson haze pity party to the matter at hand. Doing disco will kill any chance Glee has of getting new members. Mr. Shue most really be slipping, disco's been dead since it was born. But going to that celibacy club meeting got me thinking, we need to give the school what they crave more than anything.

I'm going to send out a glee wide text calling an emergency meeting in 30 minutes.

Fellow Glee Clubbers, I hope this text finds you all enjoying your day. We need to have a meeting. It is the utmost importance. WE CAN NOT DO DISCO. I have a plan. Meet me in the gym in 30 minutes.

Rachel*

Kurt check. Mercedes Check with sassiness, Tina Check, Artie check, now all I need is Finn to say he'll be ther…Ooh yeah Finn check. Now where's that weird girl that likes to wear peppers on her shirts, I need her to distract Mr. Shue.

30 minutes later in the Gym.

"I'm tired of hearing you squawk Ava Peron" Mercedes huffs.

"Let her talk" Finn says and nods to me to continue.

Shaking my head to clear the Finn fog, it really should be illegal for someone to be so damn sexy. The normal people don't have a chance.

'I have another idea for the assembly." I tell my team mates

Artie says "Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?"

I assure Artie and my fellow glee clubbers "They're not gonna kill us. Because we're gonna give them what they want."

"Blood?" Kurt asks with sarcasm and distain.

Well here goes nothing. "Better. Sex." I see their eyes go wide and I know I got them on the hook.

* * *

><p><em>Finn's POV<em>

I can't get Rachel out of my head. She is smoking hot, and can she sing. But I shouldn't have her in my head, I'm with Quinn. Although at the moment I have no idea why. She's always yelling at me, telling me I'm stupid or a moron. Why can't she be more like Rachel?

"Finn are you even listening to me" Quinn drones on about whatever I don't care about. "Yeah for sure" I say hoping she doesn't know I'm thinking about Rachel.

"Ugh, you hopeless. Find me when you want to pay attention to your girlfriend. I hope I'll be available." Thank God, I don't know how much more of that I could take. We are sophomores, Junior Prom is a year away, why do we need to worry about that know.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Rolling my eyes I'm hoping it's not Quinn. Bonus it Rachel. Meeting in gym. Cool. I sent her a text telling her I'd be there.

_In the Gym:_

"Let her talk" I tell Mercedes and nod to Rach to continue. What is with Mercedes anyway? Why is she always on Rachel? Okay Mercedes can wail but Rachel, her voice is special. It touches something inside me. She like grabs onto my heart with her voice. Damn she looks smoking today. She was walking down the hall and bent over and I caught a glimpse of those pink panties she is wearing. Man what I would give to get a closer look. Her ass is out of this world. Must be from all the ballet.

Wait what did she just say? Sex? She wants us to have sex in front of the assembly. No she couldn't want that. She did say girls want it as much as guys do. Oh, a song about sex, that makes sense. Look at her she is glowing talking about Push it! Rap? Me? Has she gone completely chick batty? But look at those eyes. She's killing me, those eyes. Big chocolate circles begging me to go along with her. I can't say no to her. "Okay I'll do it" I can't believe I agreed to Rap. I'm so dead.

* * *

><p><em>No POV<em>

_GYMNASIUM – Pep Assembly day_

[The entire student body is sitting in the stands. FIGGINS is standing at a microphone in front of the stage. Mr. Shue is sitting in a chair to his side.]

"Silence, children. Silence. First, an announcement. The toilets are broken again. We are fixing the problem. But let me warn you. There will be zero tolerance for anyone soiling school grounds. We're not going to have a repeat of the last time. We have a treat for you guys today. Mr. Schuster" Figgins hands the mike over to Mr. Shue.

Emma is clapping "Yeah, Glee Kids hooray!" Will smiles and chuckles before he continues.

Clearing his throat and tearing his gaze from Emma he starts "Uh, hi. Uh, when I went to school here, Glee Club ruled this place. And we're on our way back. But we need some recruits to join the party. Now, I can tell you all about how great Glee is, but, uh, I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead."

Mr. Shue goes and sits down in the stands in front of the football kids and that strange Jew fro kid.

The music begins and it's not what Mr. Shue is expecting. He see the kids lined up, boys behind the girls, Finn has Rachel bent over with his hands on her hips and that's not the choreography they practice. The Glee Club begins their performance of "Push It" by Salt 'n' Pepa.

Their choreography is lewd and suggestive. Will, Sue and Quinn are horrified, but Figgins and Emma appear to be enjoying themselves.

"Awe PUSH IT!" the glee club ends the song with Rachel pumping up and down in front of Finn while he is holding her up by the back of her thighs. She jumps off of him and they thrust their hips into one another. Breathing heavy they look around the auditorium. After a moment of silence, Jacob aka Jew Fro springs up out of his seat yelling "YES!" The students erupt into cheers, with the exception of the Cheerios.

* * *

><p><em>Finn's POV<em>

_During Push it._

Does she really need to touch me there? God Rachel's hands feel so good rubbing up against my body. Her body is tight as hell. I have to touch her it's part of the dance. Right? Quinn can't be mad at that. Her face is right in front of my business. I wonder what it'd feel like with my dick in her mouth. Oh Mailman, I can't get hard now. Oh, mailman. Don't fail me now.

Her ass is so cute running around the stage. Okay hold it together Hudson it's almost over you just got to pick her up and let her bounce up and down on you like she's riding you. No Biggy. This girl is going to be the death of me. If not from sexual frustration than from my girlfriend murdering me. But she is super sexy and beautiful and talented.

Put her down that's it now thrust into her yeah, I'm hard. Hopefully no one but her will notice cause she's kind of right up on it, how can she not. She looks up at me waiting for the crowd to do something. Why are they so quite? OMG we fucked up. She's still looking at me and I see her eyes recognize what she's feeling pushing up against her. She blushes and parts her lips. Really how much trouble would I be in if I just kissed her. A shit ton. Of course that perv Jew Fro would be the first to clap. Hey this feels good, the applause, Rachel too.

I look over at Quinn and she looks mad. I'm tired of her attitude and how she's always getting down on me. She should make me feel better about myself not tear me down. I like Glee and it makes me happy. I don't care what she thinks. I should probably break up with her. Cause like I have all these feeling for Rachel.

We break apart and I immediately miss the contact. Mr. Shue looks pissed. We are going to get are asses handed to us.

After we got reamed by Mr. Shue I realized I want to spend some alone time with Rachel.

"Hey Rach, wait up." I jog over to her.

"Hi, Finn" she beams back at me.

"I was wondering if you could help me run some scales tomorrow after school?" I ask her.

"I'd be happy to Finn. The auditorium say 3:40?" she's so excited.

"It's a plan" I wink at her and walk away. Now how to distract Quinn while I see how things go with Rachel. Puck! I'll have him drive her home. I'll tell her I have a doctor's appointment and my mom is getting me early from football Practice. See Hudson you can be clever.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

Oh My God, Oh my God. I get to be alone with Finn. What shall I wear? What should I do? I know he likes me I can tell, but that evil harlot, Quinn will never let him go. I felt how much he liked me. I wonder how big it really is. I mean he's a big guy so it would be safe to say his junior member is just a huge. Holy Moses Rachel get your mind out of the gutter. He just asked for help with scales. It's not like he's going to marry you or break up with his girlfriend for you. You're just this annoying only child, who can really sing.

I find the picnic basket, singing makes Finn hungry. He's always has a granola bar or snickers at glee rehearsals. I thought I bring some food and maybe some…oh yeah, Virgin Cosmo's! I set about making chicken salad, because Finn loves chicken, what I'm not a stalker, it's on his Facebook page. I whip up a thermos of virgin cosmos. There everything ready to go. I can come back and pick it up before I meet him in the auditorium.

_The next afternoon_

I rush home and back to the school to meet Finn. I hope he will like the picnic. I spread the checker board picnic blanket across the stage and the prop pillows she found on the bed behind the curtain. Thank goodness the drama department is doing a production of Romeo and Juliet and they had those pillows. Now all I need is Finn.

I hear the door, there he is, oh he's so cute. Why can't he just be mine?

* * *

><p><em>NO POV<em>

Finn and Rachel are on stage. Rachel sits at the piano, tapping a high note looking at Finn expectantly.

"Try it." Rachel says

Finn sings (mimicking the note) "La."

Encouraging Finn Rachel states "Good note" and Finn says with her "That was good." Holding her gaze she blushes then continues. "Okay, one more up."

"La." Finn sings a higher octave

"Is that okay?" timidly he asks her.

"That was really good." She praises

Rachel giggles "Yeah, it's like the holy grail for a baritenor, so it's a good note. All right, I'll start at the bottom, and then we'll go up higher."

"Can we take a break? Singing kind of makes me a little hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Lucky I prepared for that. "Rachel gestures toward elaborate picnic area set up on the floor of the stage.

"Wow. I was wondering what that was all about." Chuckling while looking over at the picnic she laid out.

"Want to sit?" pointing once more

"Yeah, yeah. Absolutely" he says while making his way to the blanket.

Rachel was really curious as to why he wanted her to help him. "I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You kicked butt at the assembly."

"Well, this is my only chance to be, you know, good like you."

"You think I'm good?" she asks. Like she doesn't know.

"Well, when I first joined, I thought you were kind of insane. You talk a lot more than you should, and to be honest with you, I looked under the bed and made sure that you weren't hanging out under there." Finn looks up at her seeing he hurt her feelings. Damn word vomit. She makes him so nervous.

"But then I heard you sing. I don't know how to say this, but you touched something in me. Right here." Finn places his left hand over his chest. Rachel moves his hand to the opposite side.

"Your heart's on the other side of your chest."

"Oh. It's beating really hard. You're cool, Rachel." He is intensely staring at her and she is fidgeting in her seat.

"Do you want a drink?" asking to break the tension.

"Yeah." Finn says as Rachel reaches for a thermos and prepares their drinks.

"Virgin Cosmos." She tells him handing him a cup.

"Cool. That stuff you said at the Celibacy Club- That was really cool." Accepting a cup from Rachel.

"Thanks. Well, cheers."

"Cheers. Cups are like the airplane cups. Oh, you got a little Cosmo right-"Finn reaches out and wipes his thumb slowly across Rachel's upper lip.

'This is it Rachel, your one shot at Finn Hudson. Don't be a baby now. Quinn would do it to you if the roles were reversed." She thought and let out a breath "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to" he responded.

Rachel lays down onto the pillows as Finn moves over her. Their lips meet briefly, at first. She opens her eyes only to close them. They kiss once more until Finn pulls away, panicking. He imagines the mailman crashing into the windshield of his car. Finn awkwardly tears himself away from Rachel trying to stands up

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she ask him grabbing his wrist so he wouldn't leave.

"No, you didn't do anything. It's just, it's, I mean…..God this is embarrassing" he grumbles.

"Hey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm flattered. I'm excited I have that effect on you. Even in song" she jokes hoping to make him comfortable.

"Ha, ha. You're just so beautiful and you make me feel things. Things I shouldn't be feeling, but I do. I have a girlfriend, but I lied to her so I could come here with you. What does that say? But I really want to be here with you. I don't even care where she is at the moment. Haven't cared in a while. I want to spend time with you" he vomits the words out.

"I want to spend time with you to Finn. The whole Quinn thing will work itself out. I just want today with you. We don't have to worry about tomorrow until tomorrow. Okay? Can we do that?" she asks then leans in capturing his lips with her own.

He lets out a moan. He knows what they are doing is wrong, but it feels so absolutely right. He'll break up with Quinn later or tomorrow. He can't say no to those big chocolate eyes and the rose colored pouty lips. "Today, tomorrow will work itself out" he says into her neck as he taste the skin there.

He lays her back down and hovers over her once again. Their mouths are encapsulated in each other and he brushes his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. He lips part granting him access. Yes, not surprising she taste like berries, and vanilla. She taste like home. He pulls away to look at her. How could one tiny girl make him feel so much? She makes him feel ten feet tall, like he could leap tall buildings in a single bound. She makes him feel safe and himself. She makes him feel at home.

He once again takes her lips into his and the kisses get more passionate. Rachel grinds her hips up to him brushing her panty clad center over his khaki covered erection.

"Finn, wait" She says pushing his chest away gently.

"Yeah, sorry. Too much" He sits back.

"No, it's not that, there's a bed back stage" she looks at him and blushes. Finn stands up reaching out for her hand to help her up. He guides her back stage and they see the bed. Rachel pulls him toward the bed lying down pulling him on top of her once more.

The progression of the make out was quick. She let him touch her boobs under the shirt, under the bra. She has awesome boobs he thinks. She pulls at the hem of her sweater and pushes it up over her head so she's sat in front of him in just her bra and skirt. She pulls his shirt up and over his head and his beautiful toned chest is laid bare before her. She reaches out to touch his bare skin causing him to moan.

They lay back down continuing the tongue tango when he moves his hand up under her skirt. He feels the edge of her lacy panties and his dick twitches. He has to think of the mailman and "Ouch" he says looking at her. "Did you pinch me" he asks. "It helps with you know, what most boys have a problem with" She looks at him hoping he won't make her spell it out. No such luck.

"I've done research and it says boys sometimes have a hard time controlling their release and it said if you pinch his nipples or the base of his member he'll be able to control it better." She says embarrassed. Of course Rachel Berry would do research on having sex. Wait was she not a virgin? He asks himself.

"Rach, don't take this the wrong way but are you …?" "I'm a virgin Finn, I told you girls want sex as much as guys do." She smiles. Finn smiles his Hudson half smirk and dives back to her neck. He moves his mouth down to her chest sucking in the skin. She knows there will be a mark there but that's what make up it for right.

He reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. She blushes under his gaze and tries to cover herself. Finn moves her hands from her boobs "Don't, you're beautiful, you don't have to hide from me. Your boobs are awesome."

His hands are everywhere, on her chest playing with her nipple while his mouth nips on her other one. He reaches back under her skirt and she wants this. "Touch me Finn" she whispers.

"You sure?" he asks not wanting to force her into anything. She nods. He moves his hand up the inner thigh and cups her center. He can feel the wetness on her panties and smiles. That's for him and only him. Inner high five! He moves the lace to the side pushing his fingers into her warmth. He gets a low moan from her. He thought her singing voice was beautiful the moans he's getting from her are heavenly and he wants more.

She reaches for his belt and zipper. She has the zipper down and the pants are hanging around his hips. She pushes them down with her feet while he continues lapping at her chest and his fingers are occupied inside of her.

He stands when she can't push the pants down any further. "The boxers too" she tells him. He shucks his boxers while she sheds her skirt and panties. Now they both are there in an empty auditorium, in an empty school, getting ready to have sex. If was anyone else she'd be hyperventilating. But this was Finn, her Finn, if only for tonight. But he was safe and felt like home.

"Be gentle, Finn. It's going to hurt" She tells him.

"Rach, we don't have to do this. If you're not ready or too scared I can wait. You're worth waiting for." Sincerity dripping from his words. Any lingering doubt was washed away with his loving, caring words.

"No Finn, I'm ready. I want this. I want this with you. I want to give you my most special gift." She reassures him that he's not pressuring her.

He climbs back over her and she spreads her legs so he can settle between them. "Thank you Rach, for trusting me with this gift. I really, really like you." He thinks he maybe in love with her but he doesn't want to scare her off. "I really, really like you too Finn. A whole lot."She knows she's in love with him, she has been since their first glee rehearsal together. She reaches up to pull his head closer to capture another kiss.

"I'll go fast but gentle, and move when you tell me" Finn kisses her once again and Rachel lets out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. He pushes into her and she gasps. A single tear rolls down her left cheek. Finn kisses her through the pain. She adjust to his size and girth. She was right big boy equals big boy.

He's trying to hold it together, but she is extremely tight and his wondering how he fit all the way inside of her tiny body. It's like she was made for him. He doesn't think he is going to be able to hold off much longer his hips start to move on their own accord. "Its fine, Finn you can move" She tells him.

Finn pulls out then pushes back into her. He thrust deep into her hitting all walls finding her most special spot immediately due to his size. He has her moaning and panting, her walls clamping down around his swollen dick. With each thrust her wall clench making her even tighter. He knows it's not going to last much longer. Then he remembers girls have a button on the outside as well as on the inside to make them get off. He reaches between them where they are connecting in the most intimate way and finds the slick bundle of nerves. He rolls it between his thumb and forefinger causing her to buck her hips. Continuing to pound into her and rub her clit. Finn can tell she is close to shattering underneath him. He doesn't think she's ever been more beautiful.

He thrust deeper, harder and faster. Finn can feel his own orgasm building starting low in his balls expanding up and out to all extremities settling at the base of his dick and he feels her walls convulsing as she's screaming his name "FINN oh My God FINN!" He pumps into her wet pussy a couple of more times riding the waves of her orgasm to reach his own. "Rach Fuck" he grunts as he cums hard, releasing ropes of cum deep into her walls.

They are panting and he tries not to squish her. He props himself on his elbow taking her sweaty head into his hand. He places kisses along her neck and lips. He doesn't want to leave the safety of her warmth. They catch their breaths finally. He pulls out because he has to. She looks over to him rolling on to her side to face him.

"Hey" she murmurs

"Hey you" he whispers back. "Are you okay?" concerned he leans over to her kissing her lips.

"A bit sore, but fantastic. You?" she asks

"That was wow, you are amazing, magical." He tells her. "I'm breaking up with Quinn. I want to be with you. Like a real couple, Rachel. You deserve to be number one. I want everyone to know you are my girlfriend."

Tears start to well in her eyes "No, no don't cry. It's okay. You don't have to be my girl if you don't want" he says pulling her to him as close as he can.

"nothesearehappytears" she mumbles into his naked chest. He pulls away and looks at her to see her megawatt smile and she says again "these are happy tears. I want to be with you too Finn. I really do"

They seal it with some more kissing until Rachel realizes the time. They dress quickly and he promises to call her tonight before bed. They clean up the stage. He carries her picnic basket, holding her hand to her car. He puts the basket and her bag into the backseat and pushes her up against the car to give her a farewell kiss. He pulls away and she's not sure if she can move. Her legs feel boneless.

He smirks placing one chaste kiss on her lips "Night Rach. I'll call you later babe"

"Night, I look forward to your call" she gets in her car pulling away. Finn stands and watches her leave out of the parking lot. Oh fuck on a cracker, he just had sex. Sex with Rachel Berry. He takes his phone out of his pocket. He has to break up with Quinn now. He calls but she doesn't' pick up. "Um Quinn, it's me Finn, look we need to talk soon." He leaves on her voice mail. He texts her:

_We nd 2 tlk soon. 2nite. F_

He gets into his truck and drives to his house. He's stopped at the first red light and shoots a text to Rachel.

_**Miss u already. U R Amazing ttyl F**_

The light turns green and his phone vibrates with a returned text. Rachel not Quinn. He prefers it that way.

_**Miss you as well. You are the amazing one. Can't wait to hear your voice before I can sleep R***_

She even signs her name with a star in text. Could she be any cuter? He gets home and he tells his mom about Rachel, leaving out the sex part and tells her he's breaking up with Quinn because of his budding feelings for Rachel. After dinner, homework and shower Finn calls Rachel as promised. He asks her if he could pick her up for school. She says of course. They say goodnight. Dreams filled with each other.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Dudley Road in Quinn's Bedroom.<em>

"You can't tell anyone. I can't lose my rep" Quinn says to the mo-hawked boy.

"Don't worry baby." Puck tells her

"What about Finn?" He's your best Friend" she tries to reason but it goes out the window with his kisses.

"Do you think he gives a shit about us? He's probably banging that Berry chick as we speak" Puck sucking on her neck. "Let Pucky Puck ease the pain"

"Finn, would never cheat on me. Especially with that thing" she says. Seeing her get upset and his window of opportunity closing Puck tries to soothe over his mistake.

"You're right he'd be a fucking idiot to cheat on the hottest girl at McKinley. You're beautiful and real skinny. Have another wine color. You don't get a medal at the end of your life for being good, you just get dead."

"Okay, what about protection?" Quinn looks at him

"Don't worry, I got this" Puck says unzipping her uniform.

Puck was finished and Quinn satisfied. He promised to call her and snuck out of her window.

"Oh my God, what did I do?" Quinn cries into her hands. Finn can never know. She already feels him pulling away from her. This would seal her fate. She would do anything to hang on to him. Without him she'll never win a crown.

She sees her phone light up with a text from Finn

_We nd 2 tlk soon. 2nite. F_

Well that can't be good she thinks. She listens to his voice mail. His voice is different. Something is definitely different. She decides she's going to ignore his call and text and deal with him in the morning.

Her phone lights up with a text from Puck

_Ths wasnt just a hook up 4 me. I care about u Q. P_

She quickly text back she cares for him too, but she thinks they should stay friends.

Puck throws his phone. She admits she has feelings for him. She still won't leave her precious Finn. Fuck what does he have that Puck doesn't'. Shit is not fair.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review.<p>

I hope you enjoy my new multi chapter fiction.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Pregnant

**I'll show you love I'll show you everything**

**Finchel is Love**

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 I'm Pregnant<strong>

_**Finn's POV**_

The sun is shining through the curtains so I know it's time to get up. Today it seems the sun is just a bit brighter. It's brighter because I have a shining star in my life and today I'm officially going to make her mine.

Yesterday was the best day of my life. I spent it with Rachel. I spent it making love to Rachel. She is so beautiful and even more so pinned under me, with me buried inside of her. We lost our virginity to each other at school. That probably was not the best idea because we could have been caught by Mr. Kidney the janitor. But we weren't.

I get to pick up my pint sized beauty and take her to school. I can't wait. Let me text her.

**-Good Morning beautiful F**

I swing my legs out of the bed and rub my hands over my face. As happy as I am, it is all because of Rachel. But today was not going to be a great day because I still have to break up with Quinn. I know she'll get all crazed and shit, make all kinds of drama. I just want it to end. Why had she not called me last night? That's odd. Not even a text calling me stupid. My phone lights up in my hand and I'm smiling cause it's Rachel.

**-Good Morning handsome. I'll be waiting for your arrival and we can go to school Rachel***

**-I cant wate F**

**-I'll be here. Did you sleep well Rachel***

**-The best sleep ever. You were in my dreams F**

**-So sweet, I need to finish getting ready. A devastatingly handsome boy with dimples is coming to pick me up and I need to look pretty for him Rachel***

**- ;) U dont nd 2 do ne-thing 2 B pretty cause U R Beautiful F**

**- ;) Thank you see you soon Rachel***

I finished texting Rachel and I've got to jump in the shower. Damn her text! Now I'm going to need to relieve the pressure she built up. I doubt she has any idea what she does to me. She will be the death of me.

_**Rachel's POV**_

Finn is so amazing. His morning text was so cute. He's the hottest guy in school and he wants to be with me. I can't believe what happened. We were singing scales then all of a sudden I'm losing my virginity to the Quarterback. How cliché of me, but it was so worth it. He makes me feel things. He makes me want to fly. He makes me feel safe and loved.

He picked me over the head cheerleader. She's not going to be happy when he breaks up with her. He said he would and I believe him. He's not the type of boy that would take my virginity and the next day crush my heart. Right?

Rachel Berry, don't you start doubting now. He made love to you and made it special and made you special. He's a nice boy.

OH MY GOD! I HAD SEX! I'm so sore because Finn is big, a lot bigger than I thought. At first I didn't think it'd fit but in the end it was like two puzzle pieces. We fit perfectly. In more ways than one. Our musical chemistry is off the charts, which is very important to me. I don't need to tell you about the physical chemistry. It's just explosive. The emotional chemistry is my favorite. He gets me. I can be myself around him. I'm just Rach, not Rachel Berry future Broadway star. It's as though he reached inside to my very soul and now possesses it.

Quinn is not going to take the break up well, especially after she sees him with me. I just hope she doesn't do anything to me. But its Finn's choice not hers. I don't even know why she would care. I know she's in love with Noah. I've seen her flirting with him. She doesn't act like she even likes Finn. Calling him names and putting down his choices. That's not how a girlfriend should be.

I pick out a grey skirt, pink button down shirt, my pink knee socks and my ballet flats. I'm ready to go. I take my book bag and throw it over my shoulder just as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I yell at my dads. Opening the door, I hold my breath. There he is cute as ever standing in my doorway.

"Hi" he says, leaning down planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hi," I say in return after we broke from the kiss.

"Ready? Let's go" he tells me, grabbing my hand with his much larger one tugging me along to his blue truck. He holds the door and helps me in, swiping his hand along my backside. I look at him over my shoulder. He's smirking

"What?" he asks innocently.

"Handsy this morning aren't we?" I say cheekily.

"I thought that was my ass. I could do with it whatever I wanted" joking as he closes the door and runs to the other side sliding behind the steering wheel.

"Well, not whatever, but pretty close" I tell him leaning over to kiss him before we pull out of the driveway.

_**Finn's POV**_

I can't wait to get a closer look at those panties later this afternoon. They felt lacy. No, no! Mailman! It's not even first period and she's got me with a raging hard on. I blow out a breath as we walk to her locker. We had agreed that once we left the truck to act like nothing has changed until I can break up with Quinn. I was hoping that would happen sooner rather than later because I'd really like to have lunch with Rachel.

The bell for third period just rang and I know Quinn goes to her locker to get her books. She had Cheerios practice so she'll need her books. Turning the corner I see Quinn. She's deep in conversation with Puck. She looks pissed, like she wants to slap him. What is that? Focus Finn, break up with Quinn. You can do it. Think about that gorgeous girl waiting for you.

"Hey, Quinn" I say, walking toward them. Puck nods at me and walks away. "We need to talk" I tell her.

"What do you want to talk about? Hopefully it's an apology for not paying attention to me the other day and for blowing me off yesterday," she says curtly.

"No, I'm not apologizing anymore Quinn. I didn't do anything to apologize for." No, I just had sex with Rachel, I think to myself. "We need to go somewhere private."

"Whatever you need to say you can say it here." Bossy Quinn makes her appearance.

"I don't think you're going to want anyone hearing this," I try to tell her.

"God, Finn can you just get it out already. I know you don't care about your grades because you're stupid, but I do." She raises her voice. I think, 'Thank you Quinn. You just made this the easiest thing I've ever done.'

"I'm not stupid!" I yell at her. Her eyes go wide because I hardly ever stand up to her. Lowering my voice I continue. "I didn't want to do this in the hall but if you don't want to go somewhere private that's on you. I'm breaking up with you."

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"I said I'm breaking up with you. You don't even like me Quinn. If you did you wouldn't talk to me the way you do. I'm sick and tired of you pulling me down." I look at her.

"Is this about Glee? I don't care if you stay in the club. I can deal with that. We are not breaking up," she says as matter of fact.

"Yes Quinn we are. I'm not in love with you. I don't think I've ever loved you. I'm sorry Quinn but it's over" I tell her again.

"This is about man hands. She's been all over you since you joined glee and now you're breaking up with me. I'm the head cheerleader Finn. You're the Quarterback. We belong together if we are going to win homecoming and Prom King and Queen."

I look at her like she has two heads. Is she crazy? "First of all her name is Rachel. Stop calling her names. Second, it's not about her. It's about you and me. I don't want to be with you. You're mean and you don't care about my feelings at all. It's over officially. There is no _'us'_ anymore"

With that I walk away. I hear her behind me. "This is not over Finn Hudson. She can't just steal my boyfriend and get away with it."

I turn around and walk back to her. I'm not going to hit her. I would never hit a girl. But I use all of my 6'3" frame and I'm in her face. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM RACHEL!" I say angrily. Now everyone in the hall is looking at us. She wanted an audience, I'm going to give them a show.

"She is better than you," I continued. "She has more talent in her tiny pinky than you do in your entire body. I broke up with you because of you. She has nothing to do with this, Quinn. You need to stop blaming other people for your mistakes. We were no good together. We don't fit. You want me to be something I'm not and I'm sick of it. Just leave Rachel alone and, while you're at it, leave me alone."

I walk away a second time leaving her stunned and speechless. Now, where's my girl. I can't wait to tell her the news.

_**Quinn's POV**_

What the hell? He just broke up with me. No one breaks up with me. I do the breaking up. Ever since he joined that stupid glee club he's changed. Not for the better, in my opinion. Better than me? Treasure Trail will never be better than me. I'm Quinn Fabray. Captain of the Cheerios, President of the Celibacy club. Who does he think he is?

All these people staring at me. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" I scream and slam my locker. I've got to get out of here. I need air. I run to the door that leads to the football field. I step out and I feel like I can breathe again.

I take a seat on the bench to clear my mind. I'm missing fourth period but I could care less. I've got to think of something, someway to get him back. I need Finn. He's my ticket to the crown. I've got to get him back. But how? He looked so mad. Think Quinn. What would make him thaw toward you? AHA! I got it.

Look out Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray is going to join Glee Club. That's it. I remember him telling me that they need 12 members to qualify for competition. I'll bring some of the Cheerios with me. I'll get Puckerman and he'll bring some of the other football players. I'll save his precious Glee Club and he'll be putty in my hands.

**To: Santana & Brits**

**Meet me at the choir room. I need you -Q**

There, that ought to do it. We will go in and audition for Mr. Shue and surprise the club when we show up for practice.

_**No POV**_

The rest of the day went by without incident. Rachel attacked Finn when he told her the story of the break up. "I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself. I knew you could do it." she then planted a kiss on his soft lips

"I'm proud of me too. She made me so mad, you know. Then she threatened you and I just snapped. The whole hall heard everything." Should I be more upset everyone knows my business?

He pulls her down to sit on his lap. They are alone in the choir room. Finn puts his hand on her naked thigh caressing, (that's the word right?) yeah, caressing it. He snakes his hand up her skirt and finds her lacy panties. Almost to the Holy Grail. A few more inches.

"Finn, stop" Rachel says and pulls away. So close. "We can't do this here again. It was reckless and irresponsible already for us to have had relations at school. Not that I didn't enjoy it. But I'd rather not get caught and my dad's find out."

Finn grumble, "She's right," and he moves his hand from her thigh and kisses her.

She kisses him back and when air became a necessity she whispers into Finn's ear, "You know my dads are away on a business trip until Sunday. I've got that big house all to my little ole self. What do you think we should do?"

Finn's head shoots up to look at her and a big smile creeps across his face. "I can think of something," he says, nudging her to expose her neck to him. He places his mouth on her neck, sucking ever so lightly. He's leaving a mark but she doesn't care. She's too into her Finn fog, she doesn't care about hiding it either.

They continue their make out session until the bell rings. They push apart, both pouting at the loss of contact, but lunch is over. "Three more hours, baby. Then I'm going to take you home and do naughty things to your smoking hot body," his voice full of lust.

"Sounds delicious," she purrs. Neither of them paid any attention to the Mo-hawked boy watching them through the door.

'No fucking way! thought Puck. 'My boy Hudson! He's the man. Getting it on with the sweet Berry. That's why he broke up with Q'. He watches his friend give Rachel Berry another kiss. Puck has got to go. This is his chance to get Quinn. He will not be denied.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Over the past four weeks the world of McKinley High school had turned upside down. Cheerios and football players were in Glee Club. The Quarterback was dating the Gleek Queen. Quinn, Santana and Brittney were in the club and not causing drama. Somehow Quinn even convinced Puckerman to join and he brought Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford with him. Glee had the 12 members it needs to compete at Sectionals.

Finn and Rachel officially became a couple. They'd walk hand in hand in the halls. No one slushied her or any of the other glee members because Finn threatened to have them kicked off the football team. Being the QB and the coach's favorite had its advantages.

Everything was going so well, it almost scared Finn. He couldn't help but feel some type of doom hovered over the club. He wasn't sure what Quinn's angle for joining the club. Ever since the breakup she respected his wishes and stayed away from him and Rachel. Her actions were good, but were her intentions pure? Was she trying to sabotage the club? He didn't know but he was keeping an eye out.

He had asked Puck why he joined. He told Finn, "You're my boy. I got your back." Finn took him at his word. He's known Puck pretty much his entire life. Puck was a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar.

Finn and Rachel had been inseparable since the first time they had sex. With her dads always gone on business, they had the house to themselves a lot. This afternoon was no exception.

"Finn, I'm so close, baby. Help me." Finn had her pinned under him and he was pounding into her warm little body.

"Fuck Rach!" Thrusting in and out of his girlfriend became his favorite thing to do. Rachel was a wild cat in the sack. She was also a screamer. He had to muffle her whenever they were at his house so his mom didn't hear.

Finn pulled her leg up over his hip so he could go deeper. He felt the head of his dick slam into the back wall of her pussy and that's all she needed. He felt the walls surrounding him clench hard, squeezing his cock until he rode the wave of her orgasm to his own and they shattered together.

They were panting, trying to catch their breath. When all of the sudden she got flushed and she felt something making its way up. She felt nauseous. That was odd. Rachel was never sick. She pushed Finn off of her and darted to the bathroom. Finn was shocked. He jumped up and ran after her. He found her on her knees with her head in the toilet. She was throwing up.

He knelt next to her and held her hair while rubbing circles on her naked back. "It's okay, baby. You're going to be fine." Once she finished, she flushed and then went to the sink and brushed her teeth. She made her way back to the bed where Finn had taken up residence waiting for her. She climb in next to him.

"I never get sick. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that breakfast burrito. It smelled funky," she tells him.

"Next time we'll know," Finn replied, kissing her. He pulled her onto his lap. "Rach, I wanted to tell you something." He's looking lovingly into her eyes. "These past few weeks have been the best of my life. I owe it to you. You let me be me. You're all kinds of awesome." He paused causing Rachel to tense and wait for the 'but...'

Finn sucked in a breathe letting it out slowly "I'm...I-I"

Rachel interrupts him, "Oh my god! Are you breaking up with me? You are, aren't you? I knew this was too good to be true." She's trying to get off his lap but he's holding her waist tight.

"Rachel, breathe. I'm not breaking up with you silly girl. I wanted to say before you butted in…I'm in love with you. I love you." He looks at her and turns away, afraid she doesn't feel the same. He feels her body shaking and turns, looking back at her. She's crying.

"Oh baby, don't cry. I'm sorry," he says, apologetically. "I shouldn't have said anything. Gosh,I'm so stupid." Now he's trying to get up but she won't budge.

"No, I'm not sad," explains Rachel. "This is happy crying. Happy because I'm so in love with you, too." A wide smile adorns her face and he grasp her head in his large hands bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"I love you Rachel Berry. I LOVE YOU!" he yells.

Rachel giggles at her boyfriend. "You are silly. I LOVE YOU too!" she yells out in her bedroom, her voice echoing off the walls.

They share some more sweet kisses before they turn steamy. His mom thinks he's staying over at Puckerman's house. This is the first time they'll be spending the entire night together, and waking up together.

She feels his erection getting harder as the kissing becomes more urgent. She lifts up off the bed and slides down his long length, relishing the feeling of him being inside of her. She always thought that once she had sex she would like it too much, and she was right. She cannot get enough of Finn. Even at school they steal away to the prop room more times than she can count.

She rides his length, eliciting moans from her boyfriend. His moans turn her on and spur her to go faster. She slams down hard hitting the spot she needs. He reaches in front of her to find her little bundle of nerves. He rubs circles around it while Rachel bounces on top of him.

"I'm cumming Finn. Oh my god!" she screams.

"Fuck Rach, I cumming!" he says just as he cums hard. He shoots his load up into his girlfriend. "I love you," he says, laying them both down, pulling the covers up over them.

_**Rachel's POV**_

I woke up again to go throw up. What is wrong with me? I never get sick and I'm so tired all the time. I've got a gorgeous man in my bed and I'm over here in the toilet throwing up. This is just so unlike me. I take care of myself. I exercise, I eat right and I take my vitamins. I even sleep the required eight hours.

Sitting in the bathroom, I look around for a clean wash rag. I've used so many wiping my mouth after these bouts of nausea. Opening the bottom cabinet, I notice a box of tampons. An unopened box of tampons.

NO, NO, NO! I can't be. When did I get my period? Oh my! I can't remember. I'm freaking out right now. What am I going to do? I sneak out of the bathroom and find some clothes. I pull on Finn's t-shirt and find a pair of yoga pants. I look at Finn and he's sound asleep. I creep out of the room and downstairs. Where's my keys? Oh there, in the key bowl.

I drive to the 24 hour CVS on the corner and purchase 4 tests. I have to be sure. When I get back, Finn is still sleeping. I go into the downstairs bathroom. Reading the instructions, I pee on all four sticks and wait.

**7 minutes...**

What are we going to do if I am? What will Finn do? Will he leave me? I can't do this without him. I love him so much.

**5 minutes...**

I can't get rid of it. That's' not even an option. But could I give my baby away? I don't think I could. I've never known my mother and I wouldn't want my baby to go through that, searching every face in a crowd, trying to see if one of them is its mother.

**3 minutes...**

I'm too young to be mom. I'm just a kid myself. I have goals. Broadway, Tonys. OMG! I've ruined my life. Maybe it's not happening. Finn, he'll be stuck here in Lima with a wife and kid he never intended. I've ruined his life.

**Time's up...**

I can't look. Please, please. I slowly look down at the first one. Then the second, third and finally the fourth. Well, that's that. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Finn's baby. How could we have been so careless?

_**Finn's POV**_

Rolling over to pull Rach nearer to me, I reach out and her side of the bed is empty and cold. Where is she? I get up looking in the bathroom. She's not there. I hear something in the kitchen so I pull on my boxers to go and find her.

I see her. Oh, she's so beautiful. She's so graceful. Watching her in the kitchen is like watching a ballet. She glides and glows. I love her.

"What you doing?" I ask, startling her.

"What are you doing up?" she asks.

"Well, that big old bed was kind of empty when I turned over. I missed you," I say walking to her and wrapping my hands around her waist.

"I wasn't feeling well again so I came down here so I wouldn't wake you."

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better, baby girl."

"Just love me," she says, tearing up.

I know something isn't right. She's too emotional for it to just be about being sick. I take her hand and lead her to the family room. I sit down and then pull her down onto my lap. I like her there, she fits perfectly.

"Rach, baby tell me what's really going on. You know you can tell me anything right?" I assure her that I'm here for her no matter what.

"I'm afraid," she whispers. "I'm afraid you'll be mad."

"I could never be mad at you for telling me how or what you feel."

Tears begin to fall. "Hold me Finn, please just hold me." I pull her closer to my chest, trying to get her as close as possible.

"Rachel, you're starting to scare me. What's going on?" I ask sternly.

"Finn, I'm not sick because of a bad burrito. I realized I'm late. I went to the CVS and I'm so sorry. I thought I was getting out of here. I've ruined everything." Her tears were now full on sobs. It was hard to understand her.

"Tell me baby. It'll be okay. We'll get through it together I prom….."

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out.

Oh my god! Did she just say she's pregnant? "Pregnant?" She nods. "With a baby? My baby?" I ask, waiting for confirmation from her.

"Yes Finn, a baby, your baby." A baby. We are only 16. What are we going to do with a baby? Oh my god? What does a heart attack feel like?

"What are we going to do?" I asks, blinking wildly.

"Abortion is not an option," she tells me, firmly. Good, because I don't think I could handle it if she killed our kid.

"Finn, you know I've never known who my mom was. I know it's not really the same but I don't think I could give away my baby." She looks at me, through sad eyes, asking me, no pleading with me to be okay with this.

I sigh and then let it out, giving her my half smile I know she loves. "Well, I guess we're having a baby. _Our_ baby. I couldn't give our baby away either. I never knew my dad and I don't want that for _my_ kid."

"We really are going to do this?" she asks.

"I'll be there every step of the way," I reassure her. "We are in this together. A baby that's half you and half me? What could be any better?" I kiss her then carry her upstairs. We still have a lot to talk about but tonight we will just hold each other.

A BABY.

_**Quinn's House the next morning...**_

It can't be. I trusted that idiot. _"I've got this" he says_. I'm dead. My parents are going to burn me like a witch. Puckerman is a moron. How can we raise a baby when he still stands out at the 7-ll begging people to buy him beer? No, this won't do.

OH MY GOD! That's it. He's just stupid enough to believe me. This is how I get Finn away from the hobbit. I'll tell him it's his. Even though we never had sex, he did arrive early that time in the hot tub. I can convince him that it's his. Then I'll give it up for adoption, he'll never know and we can continue on with our lives the way it's supposed to be. Me and Him. Finn and Quinn. Prom Royalty. Then we will get married and start a family.

Monday Finn Hudson, prepare to become a dad.

**Rachel's house that same day...**

"Babe, are we going to tell our parents?" Finn asks his girlfriend.

"I think we should hold off telling my dads because they are gone so much they hardly know you. I'd like them to like you first," she responds.

"I think we should tell my mom. I don't have secrets from her, other than the whole sleeping-at-Pucks thing but I'm actually here. But anyway, she'll be supportive and she'll help us. I know it." Finn looks at her and Rachel looks like she wants to vomit.

"Okay, let's tell your mom," she finally says. "I hope she doesn't hate me afterwards for ruining her son's life."

"You did not ruin my life. If anything, I ruined yours. You have such big dreams. Now, with a kid, it's going to be harder. But I promise I will get you to Broadway, Rach. Baby or not, you are a star and you deserve to shine."

"Finn, you always know just the right thing to say to me. I Love you."

"I love you too," he says. "We need to tell my mom today before we go back to school in the morning."

Rachel shakes her head and they go get dressed. It's Sunday and its Carole's day off. She works as a nurse at the hospital.

They are ready to go and Finn holds her hand the whole way to his house, drawing imaginary circles on her hand. He kisses her at every stop light. Soon, they pull into the Hudson driveway.

Rachel takes a deep breath and tears start to well in her pretty brown eyes. "I don't want her to hate me. She's been so kind to me since we began dating. It's like I have a mom. I don't want to lose her."

"Baby, she loves you. She told me. She knows you make me happy and that's all she really cares about. She won't be mad or hate you. She might be disappointed in both of us but she'll love us through it. I promise."

Finn holds her hand, opening the door to his childhood home. "Mom," he calls out.

"In the kitchen," his Mom answers. "I was getting lunch. Did you want... Oh Rachel, so nice to see you. Why do you two look so nervous?" Carole asks, pulling Rachel into a warm motherly hug. This causes Rachel to lose it. Finn just shakes his head.

"What's the matter sweetheart? It'll be okay. Come let's sit. Finn,what's going on?" Carole asks her son, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Rachel looks at Finn and nods, burying her head into Carole's chest. "...I'm sorry mom. We didn't mean for this to happen, but it did and now there's only one thing we can do about it."

"Finn, what are you saying? Is...are you pregnant Rachel." Rachel wails at the question and Carole pulls her closer.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Are we for sure?" ask Carole.

Rachel has calmed down enough to answer. "I took four test this morning. They were all pos-pos-positive," she stutters.

"Oh my," says Carole. There is brief pause. "Okay, I'm going to make an appointment with Dr. Wu tomorrow and we are going to go and make sure. Then we will go from there. Okay?" Carole asks them both.

Finn and Rachel nod at his mom, and watch as she takes over. "Now, we'll take this one step at a time. I'm disappointed in both of you. I am not going to lecture you. I'm sure you realize the consequences of your poor choices but what's done is done. I love you both and I'm glad you came to me right away."

"I'm so sorry, Mom. But thank you for helping us," said Finn.

"That's fine. It's what moms do." She then stood. "Now, I'll finish lunch so we can all eat."

**Monday morning at Dr. Wu's office... **

The three of them are waiting to be called. Carole had called both teens out sick at school. Rachel's Dads were still out of town.

A nurse appears, calling for "Rachel Berry." Rachel and Finn stand. Rachel turns to Carole. "Will you come with us? I really need a mom."

"Sure sweet girl, let's go," Carole replied, following the two of them to the exam room.

Rachel is weighed, her vital signs are taken and finally the nurse has her pee in a cup. "Put this gown on and Dr. Wu will be with you in a minute. This shouldn't take too long." With that she leaves.

Rachel changes and is sitting on the exam table. Finn on one side, his mom on the other. Dr. Wu comes in. "Rachel, nice to meet you. Who do we have here?" Dr. Wu asked, looking at Carole and Finn.

"This is my boyfriend Finn and his mom Carole. Anything you say to me you can say to them." Rachel shoots Carole a tentative smile.

Dr. Wu continues. "What's going on, Rachel? What kind of symptoms have you been having?"

"I've been really tired. I missed my period, which have been regular since I started, and I've been unable to keep anything down," Rachel says, listing her symptoms.

"Well, with the symptoms you've been exhibiting and the test results, congratulations are in order. You're definitely pregnant," Dr. Wu says excitedly.

One tear rolls down Carole's cheek. Her baby is going to be a dad. She knows how hard this will be for the both of them. But she sees the love between them. She had that with Finn's dad. Carole steps over to Rachel.

"Are you okay?" she asked, putting an arm around her.

"I knew it already, but yes I'm good with it," answers Rachel. "I know that we are young but I love Finn. There is no other option but to keep this baby. I can't give it up. Not knowing my own mother, I can't do that to our baby."

Carole nods and goes to Finn, hugging him. "How about you?"

Finn smiles at his mom "I know it's going to be tough. But I've had the best role model on how to be a parent. So I'm good."

Carole looks at Dr. Wu. "So can I get a picture of my grandbaby?"

Finn and Rachel laugh and Dr. Wu goes to get the ultrasound the machine set up, Dr. Wu tells them they probably won't hear the heartbeat until next time but they will probably be able to see the little peanut.

"Okay everything looks right on target for five weeks. That's right?" Rachel nods. "So right here," continues Dr. Wu, pointing, "the little white pea shape is your baby."

Rachel starts to cry while Finn kisses her forehead. "That's our baby, Rach."

"Our baby Finn." Rachel says, smiling up at him.

"I'll print you a couple of these and you can get dressed. The girls up front have your prenatal vitamins. Take them on a full stomach or with milk. I read that you are a vegan." Rachel nods. "Well, little mother, you are going to have to give that up while you're pregnant. The baby needs a lot of protein that only animal products can provide. You'll also need to introduce diary like eggs and real milk. I want to see you in four weeks. Congratulations once again."

"Thank you Dr. Wu. I'll try beefing up my diet." They all laugh at her pun.

Rachel, Finn and Carole go out to dinner at Breadstix.

"Rachel, I think you need to tell your Dads sooner rather than later. You're going to need all the support you can get. And they should know." Carole tells her.

"She afraid Mom. Afraid of their reaction." Finn tells his mom.

"If you want, we can invite them to dinner at the house and tell them together." Carole says.

"Thank you Carole. I know you didn't sign up for this when Finn introduced me as his girlfriend. But if you're there I think I can tell them. If you're both there."

"We will be," Finn assures her. He then pulls her close and places a kiss to her temple.

_**Quinn POV**_

Why wasn't he at school today? This plan has got to work and I need to start soon. I want him back where he belongs. With me. Man hands won't know what hit her. He would never abandon his kid. He's such a good guy. I do like him but...No. No buts. This will work. I know it.

I'll corner him tomorrow and drop the bomb.

* * *

><p>Read and Review Please.<p>

Finchel is Love

Chapter 3: Quinn's Lie.


	3. Chapter 3 Quinn's Lie

**I'll show you love I'll show you everything**

**Finchel is Love**

**I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.**

**Sorry for the delay and the relative shortness of the chapter. My Finn is smarter than your average bear! Have no fear there is always Finchel Smut in my stories. If you are looking for Faberry you have come to the wrong place and I have paired Finn and Rachel.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Quinn's Lie**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

**Tuesday Morning at the Fabray house.**

* * *

><p>I swear even if this kid comes out with a mo-hawk I will go to my grave swearing its Finn's. He's such a great guy, and Puck is an idiot. I'm an idiot. How could I have trusted Puckerman to be responsible? Ugh, this is all HER fault. If she hadn't pulled Finn away from me I would never have felt fat and ugly and slept with Puckerman.<p>

I fasten my high pony and head out the door to my car, daddy bought for me for being President of the celibacy club. What a joke?

Pulling into the parking lot there are not many cars. I see his beat up ugly truck, can he be any more of a hillbilly. But at least I know HE's here today, which means stubbles is here. I've got to get him away from her to put my plan in place.

Santana! That's it.

S: Can u distract man-hands? I've got to talk to Finn-Q

Q: What 4?-S

S-Will u just do it? I'm not ready 4 the world to know Q

Q- I'll keep her back in 3rd period. U owe me-S

S-of course-Q

Oh, great what the hell does he want? "Hey Quinn" Puck says to me.

"Go away Puckerman, I don't want to talk to you" I say to him

"Too bad, I've got things to say to you. I want to be with yo…..Ewe Q that was disgusting" Puck follows me after I ran off cutting off his sentence. I needed to throw up, damn morning sickness.

"Go away Puck" I yell

"No Q, not until you tell what's going on."

"It's none of your business, I has nothing to do with you"

"You just did a full on Linda Blair, are you sick?" Puck asks

"No I'm not, I must have eat something bad" I lie "I've got to get to class" I push past him and he grabs my wrist.

"No, I'm not stupid Q, if you're not sick, then it's something else. Something else that will be here in nine months." Puck shocks me.

I can't look at him. He'll know I'm lying. I shake my head. "I doesn't matter, because it's not yours." I tell him because he's figured it out.

"Wow that's funny considering you were a virgin when we did it" he spits at me.

"You don't know that. Me and Finn…" I try to say it but he blows up.

"YOU and FINN never had sex Q, I know for a fact. Finn's my boy he would have told me."

"Do you make it a habit to sleep with your boy's girlfriend" I spew back at him

"I'll take care of you and the baby. I'm not a dead beat." Puck explains. He looks sincere, but No I need Finn, I need those crowns and Finn is my ticket to Royalty, baby or not. His status is secure.

"Didn't you get fired for peeing in a fryer? You're a Lima Loser and that's all you'll ever be. Finn will be the father." I tell him

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you lie to him. He's my best friend and brother. I might have been a dick and slept with his girl but I'm not lying to him about this Quinn. I won't do it." Puck walks away. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?

"Finn will believe me, he'll believe it because I'm head of the celibacy club and he knows I would never have sex before marriage. I'll tell him Puck likes me and that's why he's lying about being the father. This could work.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

That bitch done lost her mind if she thinks I'm letting her lie to my best friend. I may want to set myself on fire every time his midget girl speaks but he's never been happier in his life. I'm not going to let him get his hopes up that he's going to be a dad. He's never had a dad and he's always told me when he's a dad he'll never leave. I've got to find him before Quinn does.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

I know I should probably be freaked out that Rachel's pregnant with my baby because I just turned 17 and she's 16 but I'm not. I did at first because of the shock. It really should be a shock considering we weren't always very good about protection. She's so beautiful, smart, and sexy and now that she's carrying my baby she glows.

I'm scared to tell her parents though. I don't want them to take her or my kid from me. I don't think I'd be able to live without her. She's my whole world. And her and this baby are my family.

Oh fuck what the hell does she want? I know that look that's scary Quinn. What could she possibly want after all this time? I'll just head in the other direction, even if it takes me longer to get to the gym. Don't look back and maybe she'll forget….

"Finn" she yells

"Fuck, what do you want Quinn?"

"We need to talk" she demands

"Look Quinn, I don't have anything to say to you. I'm with Rachel and that's it." I remind her

"I have something to say to you. You remember when we were in my parent's hot tub" she tells me

"So, what about it" I say annoyed at this conversation.

"Well, your little mailman problem, I'm pregnant and it's yours" She says with a straight face.

"Mine?" I ask her

"Yes you. Who else's could it be" Quinn says with tears in her eyes.

"Anyone else's because we never had sex Quinn" I recap for her.

"My doctor says that the temperature is perfect for sperm to swim in" Quinn trying to convince me. Boy she really believes I'm a moron.

"We had on our swim suits. Do you really think I'm that stupid Quinn? There is no way you can get pregnant that way." She looks at me stunned. She really did think I'm that stupid.

"Yes, you can! My Doctor" She says loudly

"Look Quinn I don't know what you're trying to pull but it isn't going to work. I'm with Rachel and that is not changing."

"You would abandon your child for that hobbit" she is seething.

"I'm not abandoning my kid, because your pregnant with someone elses kid. Which mean you cheated on me. I'm not stupid Quinn, I know how babies are made."

"This is your Kid Finn and you will support me and it" Quinn says as a matter of fact.

"If it's my kid I want a fraternity test." I tell her

"Wha-What?" she stumbles.

"Yea that's what I thought. Look if this is my kid, which I highly doubt. I want a fraternity test to prove it. I've got too much of my own shit to worry about you and your lies" I tell her trying to get away from her.

"I will go to my grave swearing this is your kid Finn" Quinn yells and people are starting to stare.

"Like I said prove it" I say and walk away. I have to find Rachel before she hears this garbage.

"Finn!" I hear and turn around to face Puck.

"S'up man."

"S'up" he says

"I have to tell you something and you're going to be mad, but in the long run I think you're going to thank me." Puck starts rambling.

"What is it? I've got to find Rachel before Quinn or anyone else" I tell my bro.

"Quinn found you already?" he asks

"Yeah, so what was it you wanted to tell me"

"Finn, I'm sorry first. I didn't mean for it to happen and I really liked her." He's explaining

"Okay, liked who?" I ask. Puck is looking at the ground avoiding my eyes. He's done something bad. He only won't look at me if he's done something to me.

"I kind of sort of slept with…." I didn't hear him "Slept with who?" I ask him.

"Quinn okay, I slept with Quinn, when she was still your girlfriend. I know it was a dick move, but Finn, I love her." I'm trying to process what he just told me. Why is he telling me this now? Oh!

"It's your kid?" I ask him.

"Yes, she said I was a Lima Loser and she said even if the kid came out with a Mohawk she'd swear it was yours. Did you have sex with her?"

"First off, no I was a virgin the whole time I was with Quinn, Second she did tell me that it was mine and I told her I wanted a fraternity test"

"Fraternity test? You mean paternity test"

"Yes, Puck. I can't believe you slept with my girlfriend. How could you do that to me? We were bros." I say but am I really that upset. I did sleep with Rachel when I was still technically with Quinn.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry I hurt you but I'm not sorry it was Quinn. Like I said I love her"

"I believe you. But why are you telling me this now?" I ask her

"Because she's trying to ruin your life and take my kid from me. I'm not a dead beat. I'm not my father. I take care of my family. And you're my family and I couldn't live with myself if I let her do that to you." He tells me with all sincerity. Here's the thing about Puck, he is fiercely loyal, except the whole sleeping with Quinn thing, so I know he's doing the right thing because of that. I'm grateful, because I really don't need Quinn and her drama ruining me and Rachel's relationship.

"Thanks Puck. Even though you slept with my girlfriend. I know you got my back. I hope you're happy with that. I think maybe I'm going to need a little space. But I think we'll be okay" I tell him.

"Thanks man that means so much to me. I don't want to lose our friendship. You really are my brother.' He tells me.

"So you were a virgin, meaning you aren't anymore" Puck asks. Of course he'd get that out of everything.

"Out of everything that's what you heard." I ask shaking my head, typical Puck.

"So you and Berry HuH?

"It's really not your business. But yeah, I really love her and she loves me." I say not giving too much away. Rachel would kill me if she knew I was sharing anything with Puck.

"I got to find her before Quinn or someone else that may have over heard her tell me her bullshit tell Rachel. She doesn't' need that stress. It's not good for the ba…." I catch myself before I let it out.

Puck looks at me and I can see it he figured it out. His eyes go wide "No fucking way"

Please Puck, don't say anything. We told my mom and we are telling her dad's Thursday" I beg him

"Not my story to tell. Like I said you're my bro, and I got your back. Go find my hot jew ma"

"PUCK" I growl walking away.

"Sorry" he yells

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Thank God for Carole. I don't know if I'd be able to get through this without her and Finn. She's been so supportive. I love Finn so much. My dads are going to be so disappointed in me. They are not going to take this news very good.

Why is everyone looking at me? What did she just say? "Excuse me?" I ask the blonde girl who just past me.

"I asked how you like the fact that your boyfriend knocked up Quinn Fabray?" she snickers and walks away.

No, no this cannot be happening. He told me he was a virgin. Did he sleep with her after we did? Oh MY GOD, this is not happening. I run to the nearest bathroom to empty the contents of my already empty stomach.

I hear the bathroom door open hoping whoever it is leaves me alone.

"Berry" I hear a male voice.

"Noah, what are you doing? You can't be in here it's the girls washroom." I tell him flushing the toilet.

"I saw you come running in here and I heard what Tiffany told you. I want you to know it's not true. Finn is not the father of Quinn's baby. I am. I'm not letting her ruin what you and Finn have. He's my brother and you make him happier than I've ever see him. He's always been a little sad, ever since I've known him because of not having a dad. But since you came into his life, that sadness is gone and I'm not letting Quinn steal that from him." Puck tells me with tear in his eyes. He really does care about Finn.

"Thank you for telling me Noah. I didn't know what to think when she said that. I've not been feeling well anyway." I convey to him.

"I see. I hope you feel better Berry. Take care of my bro, he really loves you." With that Puck leaves and I need to find Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

The first bell rings so Rachel scurries to class. Finding Finn with have to wait. She hates this class because she has it with Santana Lopez, and Quinn Fabray. The lying bitch. Rachel walks in and takes her seat. She hears Santana and Quinn laughing

"Hey, hobbit. Did anyone ever tell you, you dress like one of those bait girls on 'To catch a predator'? "She says to Rachel.

"Original. Did anyone ever tell you you're a bitch" Rachel says back to her.

"What did you say to me?" Santana says getting up.

"I didn't stutter." Rachel says standing up, she was sick of letting these girls get to her. Maybe it was the hormones but she was done being bullied.

"You're going to regret that dwarf" Santana yells at her.

Rachel calmly without warning slaps Santana across the face. The entire class gasps in horror at the site and brace themselves for Santana's brutal retaliation.

"That's for every mean thing you have called me since 3rd grade. I'm sick and tired of you and your Bleach blonde Barbie over there thinking you can treat me any old way. I'm not taking it anymore."

Just as Santana's hand connects with Rachel's cheek Mr. Shue walks in the door. "SANTANA! Figgin's" s office NOW!" he yells at her.

"She started it Mr. Shue. She slapped me first" Santana says trying to defend herself. "I don't care you don't slap anyone. Either of you. Santana now." Mr. Shue yells again.

"What about her" Quinn sticks her nose in. "I'll take care of her and mind your own business Quinn." Mr. Shue tells her as Santana head to Figgin's office.

"Rachel choir room now!" Rachel stands again and gathers her things walks past Quinn and whispers "Noah told Finn the truth. Your little lie is out" With that she walks out with her head held high.

Quinn dropped her head in shame. How could Puck do this to me? She thought. I'll just deny it. But he did ask for a paternity test even if he said it wrong he knows more than I thought. His mom is a nurse, she probably told him. Damn everything was supposed to go my way. Why can't he just want me? Damn Finn, Damn Rachel. What am I going to do now? Quinn is distraught and tries to figure a way out of this. But it's damn near impossible.

In the Choir room

"Rachel, what has gotten into you? You don't go around slapping people. That's not who you are." Mr. Shue begins.

"Well, Mr. Shue right before you got there she was insulting me for the millionth time since I've known her and I guess I just have had enough."

"You know I'm going to have to give you detention and call your dads?" he tells her.

"I doubt my dad's would care they are out of town yet again. Could I ask you to call Mrs. Hudson? I've kind of been staying there since my dads are gone again." Rachel pleads with Mr. Shue.

"Sure…." Mr. Shue is interrupted by Finn running into the choir room "Baby, are you ok? Did Santana really slap you? Oh, my god look at your face. Is the baby ok? Finn spits out the sentences so fast neither Rach nor Mr. Shue can answer him

"Wait, baby?" Mr. Shue asks and Rachel's head falls into her hands.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry Rachel I didn't mean to. It just came out" Finn apologizes to the mother of his child and pulls her into a hug.

"No, Finn its okay, he'll find out eventually." Rachel says tears falling from her eyes.

"DO your parents know?" Mr. Shue answers.

"My, mom does. We are telling her dads Thursday" Finn answers for both of them.

"I'm here for you guys. Whatever you decide. I'll support you. But I really have to give you detention Rachel and I'll call Finn's mom. Maybe she can come get you. It looks like you've had a rough morning."

"Thanks Mr. Shue. I've already text my ma, she's on her way." Finn tells them. "She told me to text her if anything happened today with Rachel or the baby."

"Thank you Finn, I love you" Rachel says kissing him on the mouth.

Mr. Shue clears his throat at the teenagers as the kiss went from G to NC-17 quickly.

"Sorry " the couple says in unison.

"I love you too, Rach" Finn tells her.

The trio wait for Carole to come and Mr. Shue tells her she can start her detention tomorrow during her free period so she wouldn't miss out on her extra-curriculars.

Finn's mom arrived and Mr. Shue took her into the office to explain what was going on. While the adults were in the office Finn and Rachel had the chance to talk.

"Finn, I hear about Quinn." Finn tried to interrupt her. "No, Finn let me get this out. I know she's lying. Noah, saw me run to the ladies room after one of her cheer minions taunted me with the news that she was pregnant trying to say it was yours. I just want you to know I would have believed you if you had told me instead of Noah"

"He's being a good friend, except the part where he slept with my then girlfriend, but that doesn't bother me. She tried to tell me that bull shit and I told her if it was mine she'd have to prove it because we never had sex. She tried telling me that when we were in the hot tub and you know my little problem with getting excited too early, is how she got pregnant. She really thinks I'm a moron. My mom's a nurse for crying out loud, she told how babies are made in the 6th grade."

"You're not a moron baby. I love you for telling me the truth. But what if she doesn't drop it?" Rachel asks

"Well, I'm telling my mom what she tried to say and she'll have to get a fraternity test to prove who the dad is and I know for sure it ain't me." Finn assures his tiny girl.

"Paternity. A fraternity is what you join during collage. You're so cute." She tells him.

"We will tell mom about Quinn tonight okay, but for now I want you to go home and sleep. You've been throwing up all morning haven't you?" Finn knows her so well.

"Yes, I am kind of worn out. Who knew that creating life was so exhausting?" Rachel says chuckling into Finn's broad chest.

Carole comes out of Mr. Shue's office. "Ready Rachel?" she asks. "Yes ma'am." Rachel responds. "I'll see you after Football practice m'kay babe" Finn tells her giving her one last kiss before she leave with his mom.

* * *

><p>Finn returns home after Football practice to find a note from his mom. She is awesome.<p>

_Finn:_

_Rachel's dads know she's here because she didn't want to be by herself. They are fine with that. And they will be here Thursday for dinner._

_I was called into work for the evening shift. I should be home around 12:30-1:00 am. I made you kids' dinner. Have Rachel heat it up. _

_When I left she was still asleep. Do your homework and get to bed at decent hour._

_I'm not stupid to think you guys only have had sex once, but please not while I'm in the house. And you can share your bed with her, she's already pregnant._

_Love Mom._

He has the coolest mom in all of Lima. Finn goes upstairs to check on Rachel. He finds her on his bed in his McKinley High t-shirt and her light blue panties he loves so much. He strips down to his boxer's. Then sets an alarm for two hours and snuggles up next to her. She turns over and puts her head on his chest.

Two hours later

Finn is woken up not to his alarm but to a beautiful brunette with her hand in his boxers stroking his long length.

"Mmm, hello to you too" Finn smiles at her.

"I tried to wake you up when the alarm went off, but you wouldn't budge. I see my next method it working" she blushes while continuing to stroke his member.

"Mom's at work, we are all alone" he says capturing her lips and flipping her onto her back. "Whatever shall we do with ourselves." She says mischievously. "I've got a few ideas" Finn wiggles his eyebrows placing kissing along her neck pulling her t-shirt over her head. She laid before him with just her blue panties. "So beautiful" he whispers. Rachel moves her hand to his waistband and pushes them down releasing the giant erection from within. She smiles looking at her man, and what she does to him. She takes pride knowing that his dick stand at attention for her. It turns her on so so much. "Oh, Finn I need you" she moans.

"I know baby" he moves to remove her panties. He pulls at her waist and she lifts her hips off the bed for him to easily slide the panties off, leaving her naked and ready for him. He works his hand between her thighs find a warm wet center, waiting for him to enter her.

Finn aligns himself to her core and pushes in "I love you" he says. Rachel gasps with pleasure and Finn slowly moves in and out of her tight body. He thrust and touches her innermost spot sending a blinding light behind her eyes."FINN" she yells. "Yes, baby. You like that don't you. You want me to hit it again? I want you to sing for me Rach." He demands as he plunges his long length finding her spot once more causing her to sing his name once more "FiNN"

"Was that a high F?"" he asks and smirks continuing to thrust in and out. Pushing and pulling out causing more music from his tiny star. She smacks him "no a G" and moves her hips to meet his thrust for thrust. The couple continue making music while building up their orgasm. Finn lifts Rachel so she's now sitting on his lap, and he thrust up into her causing her to scream once more. Finn pushes up into her and she dives down on top of his cock. "I'm going to cum, Rach" Finn yells. He put his hand between them finding her sensitive bundle. Once he has it he rolls it between his fingers and with one final thrust into her hitting her pleasure center he has her cumming hard around his dick and he feels her juices sliding down his length. Her walls are shaking causing him to follow just as hard. He releases up into his love "RACH, FUCK" he bellows and wraps her up in his strong arms, letting them fall to their sides to catch their breath.

Once they recover they dress to eat and do their homework. They finish the evening with Chicago Fire then go to bed for a couple more rounds of loving making. Pregnancy has made Rachel even more turned on by Finn than before. They finally fall asleep in each other's embrace. Awaiting the morning and a new day.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

_The Misters Berry_

_How will her dads take the news?_

_I have always hated how the writers on the show made Finn an idiot to believe Quinn's lie. So my Finn is smarter than that and knows how babies are made._

_Reviews are welcome. All feedback is appreciated. Unless it's to yell at me for it not being a Faberry tale. I have paired them and if you just read the summary you would know it's all Finchel all the time._


	4. Chapter 4 The Daddies

**I'll show you love I'll show you everything**

**Finchel is Love**

**I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.**

**Merry Christmas to all my Finchel Fans. Happy New Year too. Everyday is a holiday when I'm with Finchel.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: The Daddies<em>

_Wednesday Morning at the Hudson House_

**Finn POV**

Waking up to Rachel will never get old. I open my eyes to find my tiny love, but when I reach out she's not there. I hear her in the bathroom. I jump up to find her hunched over the toilet emptying the nothingness in her belly.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry you have to go through this" I tell her, drawing circles on her back while holding her hair.

"It my fault too, we are in this together remember" she reassures me. She is all kinds of awesome. I love her so much.

"I love you Rach"

I love you too "she tells me.

"I think I'm finished. I'm jumping in the shower" she winks at me.

"I could use a shower" I look at her hoping she'd invite me into her shower.

"No, you're moms down stairs. She said not when she's in the house. Now go and tell her about crazy Quinn and her threats" Rachel stands on her tip toes and kisses me on the mouth. I squeeze her ass and leave to find some sweats.

I find my mom in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning Ma"

"Good Morning Finn, Rachel up?"

"She's in the shower. I have to tell you something. Quinn's pregnant"

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, TWO GIRLS YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Mom can be pretty scary when she wants to be, I haven't seen her this mad since Puck and me put a PB & J in the VCR.

"Mom, it's not mine" I promise her.

"Then why are you telling me. Why do I care if that girl is pregnant?"

"She's trying to say it's mine. Even though I never had sex with her. She told me that…..god this is embarrassing"

"Finn tell me" mom is getting annoyed

"She said that the time we were in her parent's hot tub and I got a little too excited and you know. That the doctor told her it's the perfect temperature for sperm. But we had our swimsuits on. She really thinks I'm an idiot." I recount the story Quinn told me.

My mom did something very much unexpected. She burst into a fit of laughter. "She… What? Does she think…?" Then I could see she was getting very angry.

"Does she think I raised a boy who doesn't know how babies are made? How could someone lie about something so important? Do you know who the father is Finn?" She rants

"Puck, he's the one that told me she was going to try and pin it on me."

"Puck, your best friend Puck?"

"Yep, But it's okay mom, I didn't really love Quinn and I did kind of cheat on her with Rachel." I explain.

"You kids are giving me whiplash. You know it's not okay to cheat right?" she asks

"I know mom, but Rachel, there's something about her. I can't help myself. She like a magnet. The first time I heard her sing, that was it for me mom. I knew I loved her and would do anything to be with her. That's why I broke up with Quinn. I love Rachel" I tell her.

"You really feel that way" Me and mom both snap our heads to the small girl with a big voice and see her ready for school.

"Of course" I declare to her. "You're it for me. I know we are still in high school, but I can't picture anyone else with me, sharing my life with than you."

I wipe some tears that had fallen and scoop her up in to a hug.

"I love you Finn" Rachel says "Me too baby" I tell her dropping a quick kiss to her lips.

"Okay, so Quinn. We know it's not your baby so there really isn't anything to do. Puckerman has to handle it. Did he tell his mom?" My mom questions both of us.

"He told me and Rach but I don't know if he told Ruth" Ruth is Puck's mom. She's also a good friend to my mom.

"You have to get him to tell his mom, Finn. He's your best friend and he'll listen to you. We've got enough to deal with without getting in the middle of that fiasco" mom says.

Rach and I both nod our heads.

"I will. I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready for school.' I hug my ma and kiss Rachel on the temple and head off to the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Carole is the best mom in the whole world. Finn is so lucky she's his mom. I don't even know what my mother looks like. Sometimes I get scared that I won't know how to be a mom. Finn tells me that I can just watch his mom and learn everything I need. He's right Carole is the best.

I finished my eggs and sausage and clear the table. I load the dishwasher and turn to find Carole just looking at me.

"Did I do something wrong" I inquire

"No sweetie, you did everything right" Carole says hugging me. She always know when I need a mother.

"It's going to be okay. You know I didn't know what I was doing when I had Finn. Six months after he was born I was burying my husband and I've been a single mom since. You have Finn and me. Finn is not going anywhere. I raised my son to take care of his responsibilities. You can count on that. I will help you every step of the way. I promise."

"Thank you. I am very insecure about being a mom. I mean I'm so young and I never had a mom" I try to explain but get choked up.

"Rachel, you don't need to have had a mom. No one know how to be a mom. It's a learning process. I can't tell you how to be a mom, but I can offer you advice and be there for my grandbaby."

"Thank you Carole. That means the world to me" I tell her giving her a warm hug. Finn finally finishes getting ready and we are off to another exciting day of education.

Wednesday Detention

Rachel walks in the room and just as she expected the usually suspect are there. The guy who's always smoking pot on the quad, the girl who is constantly tardy. Puck, for undoubtedly throwing someone in the dumpster. And to her dismay Santana Lopez. Rachel takes her seat in front so she doesn't have to see Santana or hear her snide comments.

"Hey stubbles" Santana says trying to goad Rachel. Rachel ignores her like she promised Mr. Shue and Carole.

"I said Hey stubble" she says again and Rachel ignores her.

"That's okay you don't need to look at me to hear what I have to say. I'm going to lay some knowledge on you. Quinn's preggers and the baby dad is none other than your Pillsbury dough boy Finn." Santana sneers.

Rachel laughs looking over her shoulder at Puck who is sitting there with his jaw opened.

"What are you laughing at dwarf? Quinn is having Finn's baby and Finn will be dumping you for Q any day now. We all know how Finn is, he'd never leave his baby." She is trying so hard to get Rachel to get mad, but she doesn't know that Rachel knows the truth and Rachel doubts Quinn told Santana the truth. If one thing she knows Santana does not like to be made to look like a fool.

"Well that's funny, because I know for a fact that I'm the only one Finn has ever had sex with. You can't get pregnant in your bathing suit in a hot tube. First there has to be penetration which there was none and second the temperature of the hot tub would kill any sperm that may have floated out of Finn because the mailman didn't work." Rachel states smugly and turns to face the front.

She hears Puck laughing and Santana huffing.

"How do you know they never had sex?" Santana asks Rachel.

"Because I was his first and he broke up with her the day after and we've been fucking like rabbits since." Rachel turns and finds Puck's eyes bugged out of his head and Santana with her jaw on the floor.

"Did you just say Fucking" Puck asks Rachel. "Sure did' Rachel says back. "Damn Berry didn't know you had it in you" Puck squawks.

Santana opens and closes her mouth like she's trying to find something to say. "I'm the father San, I fucked Quinn, took her V-card. She's trying to get Finn back and thought that this would do the trick. But I'm not about to let her ruin his life. She's crazy if she thinks I would. Finn's my best friend. I've got his back." Puck tells Santana.

Santana looks at Puck and knows he's telling the truth. "That bitch. I can't believe she lied to me and let me look like an ass. I'm sorry Rachel, I just assumed because they were dating."

"Well you know what they said about assuming it's not your fault really. Quinn is the liar and you were being a good friend I guess." Rachel voices to Santana.

"No it was me being a bitch. I'm not going to be your best friend or anything but I'm not going to be a bitch to you anymore. We are in glee together and well that's it." Santana states and folds her arms across her chest.

"Fine, truce for glee" Rachel says. "Also, I'm sorry for slapping you. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry too, is your face okay" Santana looks where she had slapped Rachel. She could see that Rachel had put cover up on it.

"It's a little black and blue but cover up works well" Rachel smiles.

Finn was finished with football practice and standing outside the detention room waiting for Rachel when Quinn came up to him. Finn rolled his eyes and tried to walk away. Quinn grab the back of his jacket to hold him there.

"I've got something to say" Quinn says to Finn

"Well I don't want to hear what you have to say" Finn spits back at her. His word dripping with venom. How could he ever thought he loved this girl? She's standing in front of him but she's a stranger to him.

"You're going to listen. I'm going to get the paternity test and you are going to be sorry that you doubted me." Quinn begins

Finn cuts her off. "I'm going with you. You are not doing it on your own. I do not trust anything that come out of your mouth"

Quinn just stares at him. 'Fuck, what do I to do now?' she thinks to herself. She did not see that one coming. He's not as dumb as she thinks. She needs to think. She turns and storms pass him and runs out to her car.

* * *

><p>Finn is still standing there when the door to the detention room opens. Rachel comes out and see him and her smile goes wide. Finn wraps her up in his arms.<p>

"Latter Berry" Santana says to her. Finn looks at Rachel concerned. "What was that?" He asks  
>"we've come to a mutual understanding" she tells the tall boy.<p>

"Puck, can we talk?" Finn motions to Puck.

Puck nods. "What's up?"

"I told my mom about Quinn and her lie. I had to tell her you're the dad. She wants you to tell your mom. I think you need your mom. Dude, she's like my mom. She'll be disappointed at first but she'll support you" Finn relays to his best friend.

"Would you go with me? You and Rachel I mean." Puck asks

"Sure" Finn and Rachel respond.

Telling Puck's mom that Quinn was pregnant and trying to blame Finn was easier than they thought. Ruth took in what they had to say and she was just as understanding as Carole was. But she was pissed that Quinn was trying to keep Puck away from his kid. One thing about Mama Puckerman, she was fierce when it came to her family. Ever since Puck's dad abandoned them, she has protected Puck and Hannah and stood by them even when it was obvious that Puck or Hannah had been wrong.

Ruth decided that if Quinn was going to play these games with "her boys" as she called them, she was going straight to the source of the problem. Quinn's parents. The Fabray's were well known in Lima. Russell Quinn's dad was a big time defense attorney with his own practice and a well know anti-Semite. Judy Fabray was an alcoholic mom who used her drinking to distract from the fact that her husband was a philandering piece of shit. Ruth figured Quinn thought if she said Finn was the dad, he wasn't Jewish, her parents might not take so hard. But Ruth wasn't having it. Noah may be a lot of things but she raised him to take care of his family.

When the kids were done talking to Ruth, her and Puck said goodbye to Rachel and Finn and headed to Dudley Road and the Fabray House.

*Ding Dong* Quinn heard the doorbell and look to her mom who was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Judy grab the towel and headed to the door.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Yes, you may. I'm Ruth Puckerman and this is my son Noah. We've come to talk to you and your daughter."

"Well she's just inside doing her homework. Wont' you come in? Russell we have guest" Judy yelled for her husband.

"What is it dear? CNN and Wolf Blitzer is on" Russell say staggering out of the den.

"This Ruth Puckerman and her son Noah. They'd like to speak to us and Quinn" Judy explains

"Quinny come in here please" Judy yells for Quinn.

"Yes mom what, Puck what are you doing here?" she looks like she's going to throw up.

"MY mom wants to discuss the…" "Puck please don't" Quinn interrupts him and before either can say anything else Russell ushers them into the living room.

The Puckerman's on one side the Fabray's on the other.

"So Ruth is it?" Ruth nods and Russell continues "what is it that we need to discuss?" Ruth begins

"I don't know if Quinn has secrets from you but Noah and I have a full disclosure policy. He tells me everything. I'm sorry to spring this on you and Quinn, dear, you really should have told them yourself. But I can't let you do what you're trying to do to Noah or to Finn."

"What's going on Quinn' Judy asks and Quinn can only cry. "Do you want me to say it or do you Quinn" Puck asks her. Quinn stays quiet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen it just did, and I'm sorry. But I'm not a dead beat, I'm going to take care of it. Quinn's pregnant and I'm the father." Puck says and Russell jumps up off the sofa.

"WHAT THE HELL! QUINN SAY IT ISN'T SO. PREGNANT WITH A JEW!"

"You're more upset that my son is Jewish than you are that they are going to have a kid" Ruth yells at Russell.

Quinn just continues to cry.

"What does Finn have to do with this? Quinn, you broke up months ago" Judy trying to understand

"Well, your daughter thought that I'd be a good idea to tell Finn it was his baby even though they never had sex. She thought that Finn would be stupid enough not to know how babies were made. She went so far as to tell him today that she'd get a paternity test thinking he'd back off. But he didn't because Finn is smarter than anyone really knows." Ruth explains

"OH, Quinny. You not only ruined your life you were going to ruin the lives of two boys and that baby. Who are you? I don't even know my own daughter?" Judy says standing to get away from Quinn.

"You need to get out" Russell says

"Ok we are going, but I will not let you keep Noah from his baby. I know some fancy attorneys too, Mr. Fabray. This isn't over." Ruth says

"I was talking to her" Russell says pointing at Quinn. "You have 30 minutes to pack and get out of my house. I've raised you better than to get pregnant and lie about it. I don't care where you go, you just can't stay here." Russell tells his daughter and leaves.

Judy doesn't' say anything but stands there. "I need my mom" Quinn says sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm a disappointment, I'm sorry I lied, but I need my mom." Judy starts toward Quinn, to put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, but pulls away and walks out of the room.

Quinn breaks down and Puck goes and wraps her up in a hug. "I'm so sorry Puck, I was scared. I didn't know what else to do."

"We both know that's not why you did what you did, but we can't change it. We can only fix it. No more lying. Finn doesn't deserve that and neither do I." Puck says.

"Noah, go help her pack her things. I'll get your school work. You are coming with us and we will figure it out okay." Ruth says and Quinn and Puck go to pack her stuff, when suddenly Quinn turns and hugs Ruth. "Thank you Mrs. Puckerman." "You're welcome. Let's get to getting."

Puck text Finn the cliff notes of what happened and told him they'd see them at school tomorrow. Well Finn and Rachel had other things going on tomorrow to be worried about Quinn and her drama. Rachel's dads were coming for dinner and they'd be telling them the truth about Rachel's pregnancy. They only hoped her dads would take it better than the Fabrays.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday afternoon<em>.

Mr. Shue had let Rachel out of detention today to get ready for the dinner at the Hudson house with her dads. Rachel knew her dads and they were not going to be happy. She expected them to act like the Fabrays had. But at least she had Carole and she was supporting her and Finn's decision to keep their baby.

"Finn, does your mom want us to start dinner?" Rachel asks

"She said your dads wouldn't be here until later like 7 so she would have time when she got home at 5:30." Finn tells her moving to stand beside her. Wrapping his long arms around her he dropped a kiss along her neck line. Moving his hand to her side and caressing her arm up and down. "Mmm" Rachel mumbled. Finn picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom they have been sharing since they told his mom about the baby.

"You're so beautiful" Finn tells her placing her on the bed. He pulls her sweater over her head leaving her in her white bra. He unzips her skirt and pulls it down her legs. Yep white panties to match the bra. He lays atop her and kiss her. He worships every inch of her torso. He reaches behind and unclasp her bra airing her bare breast before him. Finn pleasures her right breast in his hand, then takes the left into his mouth. He nips at the perking mound. Taking her nipple between his teeth earning a moan from his girl. He smiles on her boob and switches his hand and mouth to lave the other one. He moves down her belly stopping at her abdomen. Gently placing kisses along the width of her belly whispering love for his child.

"You're wearing too many clothes Finn" Rachel manages to say between moans. Finn get up and sheds his clothes. Standing before her naked, Rachel takes him in. "you are so sexy" she tells him. He pulls her panties down and now they are even. Once more Finn hovers over her. His erections straining. She reaches her tiny hand to envelope his cock and slides her hand up and down the shaft. "Fuck" he moans. Rachel giggles because fuck is Finn favorite word when they are like this. "You know you can fuck me if you want?" she tells him "Oh, I want to" Finn responds diving into her center. He pushes in and says "I love you" Rachel gasps and takes in his length. He hits her spot immediately and she is soaring high. Finn pumps into her hitting that spot over and over. "Finn I'm about to" and she cums. He feels her slickness coating him and he thrust to reach his own release. "FUCK" he grunts and shoots his semen up into her core. He falls onto his elbows to hold himself from crushing her. He continues to move within her and looks at her "I love you so much" he says. "I love you too" she imparts.

Finn is hard again and is thrusting slowly. Rachel is moaning and she clawing at his back trying to get him closer. Finn is pushing and pulling and thrusting faster and deeper when they reach their second climax of the afternoon. The sweat is glistening off both of their bodies and Finn rolls over off of Rachel and pulls her to him. She yawns and closes her eyes. She sleeping within seconds and Finn follows. They have a long evening and a nap would serve them well.

It's 6 o'clock when Rachel wakes up. "Finn, Finn wake up. We have to get ready." She shakes him. "Mrmmph" Finn grunts. "Wake up" Rachel yells. "I'm up, I'm up" he says. They get into the shower and clean themselves. Dress and go to find Carole.

"Well afternoon sleepy heads" she greets the couple

"Sorry, baby makes me tired" Rachel says

"I can't sleep whenever" Finn laughs.

"Uh hu, that it" Carole giggles under her breath.

The have everything ready when the doorbell rings. Finn and Rachel go to answer the door.

"Dad, Daddy I'm so happy to see you. I missed you" Rachel gives them a huge smile and hugs.

"We missed you too star" Daddy Hiram says. "Good to see you again son" Motioning toward Finn to shake his hand.

"Sir, nice to see you. Please come in meet my mother" Finn says moving to let the Misters Berry inside.

"Finn" Dad Leroy says sternly. "Sir" Finn responds holding his hand out, but Leroy didn't take it.

"Oh, so what do we have here?" Carole asks walking in to the foyer from the kitchen.

"Carole I'd like you to meet my dads. Dads this is Carole Finn's mom" Rachel introduces them.

"Mrs. Hudson, nice to meet you" Leroy extends his hand and Carole takes it. "Oh please call me Carole" "Leroy" "and you" "Hiram" "Nice to meet you Hiram. Let's go into the dining room dinners on the table."

Carole leads the daddies and the young couple into the dining room. Somehow Finn feels like he's a lamb going to slaughter. Rachel squeezes his hand. Finn looks down at her and smiles. Dinner is going smoothly. They talk about everything from glee club to Hiram's golf handicap. Once they finished with dinner Carole escorts them all into the family room and gets the coffee.

Handing the Berry's a cup each. Carole sits back and starts

"Hiram and Leroy. I want you to know how much I adore your daughter. She's beautiful, smart and so talented. I know that my son loves her very much."

"Thank you. We always believed she was all of those things. It's nice to see we raised her to be a respectful young girl." Leroy says giving Rachel a smile.

Rachel adverts his eyes and looks at her hand entwined with Finn's.

"What's going on Rachel?" Hiram notices Rachel shift in demeanor. But its Finn would speaks up.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, I love Rachel and we never planned on this happening, we took every precaution" Even though the hadn't always be so careful, he wasn't going to admit that. "I'm sorry, Rachel's pregnant" Finn ended his speech and looked at his mom who gave him a supportive smile.

Rachel look up at her dads and could see the disappointment in their faces. She couldn't help it the tears that started to fall. Carole got up and engulfed the

petite girl in her arms "Shh, it's going to be okay. It will be okay" she says.

Leroy roars "ITS NOT OKAY. How can you sit there and be so calm about this. Your son defiled our baby and now her life is ruined."

"Don't yell at me in my own home. I can sit here and be calm because that is what they need. They know, they made a mistake and it's bad enough without screaming at them. It's happened and there is nothing to be done about it. And if memory serves it takes two people to make a baby. Finn is a fault but so is Rachel. Finn will be there every step of the way with her as will I. You don't get to come into my home and yell" Carole admonishes Leroy.

"Rachel, we raised you right. How could this have happened?" Hiram asks his only daughter.

"It just did. We used protection. It didn't work one time. You know that birth control in any form is never 100%. I'm sorry that I disappointed you. But I'm not sorry about the baby. I mean. I'm sorry but I'm not. I love Finn and he loves me. We are keeping our baby" Rachel says

"Like hell you are" Leroy says

"It's not your decision, its Rachel's and mine" Finn standing to up to be eye to eye with Leroy.

"Son, its best you stay out of this" Leroy threatens Finn

"Sorry I can't do that. She's my everything and that baby is mine. I'm in it and I love her" Finn not backing down.

Leroy bumps Finn with his chest and Finn does not move. "Okay that's enough of that" Carole says and Hiram reaches up for his husband's hand. Leroy retreats and sits with Hiram.

"I took them to the doctor on Monday and she is definitely pregnant. It's their decision and they have decided to keep their baby. I am more than willing to help them because Hudson's do not turn their backs on anyone. No man left behind" she smiles at Finn because that had always been their motto, because his dad was a Marine. "I will support them as much as I can. Finn will get a job and they both will continue going to school."

"What about college?" Hiram asks.

"Well Mr. Berry, Rachel will go to college if I have to work four jobs to pay for it. I am not going to let this affect her plans or dream. I will be with her and I will take care of her and the baby. I can do it." Finn tells him. Rachel smiles at Finn with so much love.

"You say that now, but when it becomes too much what then" Leroy probes.

"My kid will never be too much sir, Rachel will never be too much. I love her. She's enough for me." Finn says.

"I wasn't talking about you. Rachel is too good for you. You aren't enough for her." Leroy exclaims and stands up.

"Dad, how can you say that? You don't even know Finn. I love him. He's plenty good enough for me. He loves me and that's all I need." Rachel chastised her dad.

"You are right Mr. Berry. I'm not good enough for her, but I will be. I know I'm young but I can be a man that Rachel deserves. I will prove it to her everyday for the rest of my life, if she lets me. But, sir, Rachel knows what she wants and for some bizarre reason she has chosen to let me love her. And if I can keep convincing her to do that then we will be alright. You don't have to like me. But I am the father of that baby and I'm not going anywhere." Finn looks at his mom.

"My son is a good boy. And any girl would be lucky to have him love her. He chose Rachel and Rachel chose him. So this bull shit of my son not being good enough stops now. He's going to be in her life and there is nothing you can do about it." Carole spits at Leroy.

"I surely can, Rachel you are not to see this boy again and you are giving this baby up for adoption. End of story." Leroy says.

"I won't do it and you can't make me" Rachel says defiantly all the tears cried out.

"I'm your father and I can and you will" Leroy roars back at his daughter.

"NO YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. HIRAM IS MY FATHER, YOU ARE JUST MARRIED TO HIM." Rachel yells then realizes what she said and covers her mouth.

Both of the Berry men are taken aback by Rachel's outburst. "How could you know that? We've never told anyone" Hiram says

"I had my own DNA test done. You can do over the internet.' Rachel tells them.

"Well it doesn't matter because your father agrees with me, don't you Hiram" Leroy asks his husband.

"Leroy, you can't make her give up her baby without her consent." Hiram reminds his husband. Hiram is a lawyer he would know.

"She's only 16, we are her parents." Leroy says.

"It doesn't matter. She is the parent of the child she carries. It's her decision and hers alone." Hiram informs Leroy.

"And you are okay with this?" Leroy is stunned Hiram is not more upset.

"No, I'm not but there really isn't anything we can do about it." Hiram says.

"The hell, Rachel if you choose to stay with this boy and have this baby you can no longer be in our family." Leroy states. "I will not condone this and enable you to ruin your life" he continues. "Make a choice Rachel" he finishes.

Rachel looks at him, then to Hiram, who looks ashamed but turns from his daughter. She looks at Finn and his mom, then back to Leroy. "I- I never have hated anyone until right now. I choose Finn and our baby. I choose to take responsibility for my actions. I hate you Leroy Berry. I hate you for making me choose when you should be holding me and telling me everything is going to be alright." With that Rachel runs up to Finn's room and slams the door.

"I think it's time you two leave. This stress is not good for Rachel or the baby." Carole says "Finn, go to Rachel, make sure she's alright" Finn nods leaving his mom and the daddies alone.

"Look, I can't tell you what to do, but you will lose her forever if you don't make this right. You will lose your only grandchild and miss out on what a wonderful woman Rachel is becoming. I said before I will support them and I meant it. Just think about what you're doing and make damn sure that's the right thing to do. You can see your way out." Carole points to the door then goes to the kitchen.

Once outside the house Hiram turns to his husband. "You made this choice without me. I'm not happy about it, but we should have made it together." with that the men drive to their house.

* * *

><p><em>Friday evening:<em>

Finn and Rachel had stayed home from school, because Rachel was too distraught and Carole was worried about her and the baby. Carole had just gotten home from work and was starting dinner when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to a surprise.

"Hiram, what are you doing here?" she asks

"I can to give you these and tell you that we will be out of the house tomorrow all day and Rachel can come by and get her things. Have her leave the key and lock the door. She is welcome to keep her vehicle but we will not be paying for her insurance. Thank you Carole and take care of her" Hiram says and returns to his care then leaves.

Carole was stunned. She went back into the house and looked at what Hiram had given her. The first envelope contained a set of papers giving Carole guardianship over Rachel until the baby was born then Rachel would be declared an emancipated minor. The second envelope contained three checks. One for $150,000 for the express use of her college education. The second check was for $50,000 for Carole to use to feed, clothe and house Rachel. And the third check was for another $50,000 for Rachel to use for her wedding or whatever else she wanted or needed.

Carole was floored and kind of blindsided. She knew that she would take care of Rachel, but for her fathers to actually give her up, was something else altogether. Should she tell Rachel?

"Rachel, Finn can you come down here please." Carole called up the stairs. She had to tell her now. She's already upset and if she let Rachel get over this hurt only to hurt her again would be wrong.

"Mom" Finn asks.

"Rachel sweetie that was Hiram at the door. He came and gave me this" Carole showed her the papers and the checks. Rachel didn't say anything, she hugged Carole and said thank you, then went back to the bedroom.

"What is it mom?" Finn asked again. "Rachel's dad have given her to me to look after. Once she has the baby she will be an emancipated minor, meaning she will make all of her own choices. And they gave her money. Right now she just needs us to love her. We can do that right?"

"Of course. I'm the best at loving her" Finn says going to be with Rachel.

Finn walks into his, their bedroom finding Rachel on the bed balled up crying. He goes to lay with her pulling her to him. "I'm sorry I did this Rach" he tells her giving her a kiss on the head.

"You didn't. They threw me away like trash. I love you. Thank you for letting me stay with you." Rachel cries into his chest.

"Baby there is no where I'd rather you be."

"Can we sleep" Rachel pleads. "Sure, babe" Finn turns off the lamp and they fall asleep with him holding her like he'd never let her go.

Saturday came and Finn, Puck and Rachel went to the Berry house to pack up Rachel's bedroom. They agreed to tell Puck about the baby, because Finn wouldn't let Rachel lift anything heavier than a book so he would need help. Puck was surprised and agreed to keep it a secret.

Finn took apart her bed and he and Puck put it in the truck with Rachel's dresser and vanity. Rachel had all her clothes, electronics and her musical posters packed and the boys put those on the truck. They were taking Rachel's bed because someday their child would need a bed. It made sense.

With one last glance she closed her bedroom door. One tear escaped her eyes. She was going to be a mom, and a pseudo wife to Finn, she need to grow up and grow up quickly, tears over her dads throwing her out were not helpful. She closed the door on her childhood and turn to walk into motherhood.

* * *

><p>Please Read and review.<p>

Chapter 5 School finds out.


	5. Chapter 5 School Finds out

**I'll show you love I'll show you everything**

**Finchel is Love**

**I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.**

* * *

><p><em>Reading some of the other High School pregnant Finchel stories and being a mom, I find that when they move into the same house the parents keeping them apart is silly. She's pregnant and they are keeping the baby. They are a couple. It's naïve to think they aren't going to have sex. They are together, they should be allowed to be in the same bed. i also hated that in the show canon and alot of fics Finn is a step offish boyfriend. My God he's 6'3" he would kick peoples asses. Enough on with the show.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 School Finds out<strong>

They spent Sunday organizing their bedroom and cleaning out the guest room that would become the nursery. Carole was not a naïve parent. Rachel was pregnant, they were having a baby together. They could share a bed. They were a couple. To try and pretend otherwise was stupid. Would she have preferred they waited to have a baby? Yes, but they didn't. They needed to move on and take care of Rachel during the pregnancy.

Monday Morning came round with Rachel's head in the toilet, Finn comforting her. He was knelt besides her holding her hair away from her face while rubbing circles on her back. This is where they have found themselves most mornings since realizing she was pregnant.

"I don't want to be sick anymore Finn" Rachel whined.

"I know baby, I'm sorry you have to be sick. But the Doctor said it's a good thing it means the baby is developing normally." Finn tried to put a silver lining on it.

"I know, I love you for being so sweet, but I really don't like throwing up" Rachel says while flushing the toilet.

After brushing her teeth she showered and readied herself for school. Finn was waiting downstairs with toast and tea for his pint size beauty.

"I made you some tea and toast to help settle your stomach. I put some crackers in your backpack and mine for school." Finn told her handing her the cup of tea.

"That is so thoughtful, thank you baby." She said kissing his cheek.

Carole was getting home from the night shift at the hospital just as the kids were leaving for school.

"Good Morning you two" she said as they met at the front door. "How's my grandbaby today?"

"Giving mommy a hard time." Finn replied putting his hand on Rachel's belly.

"Oh, honey have you been sick again all morning." Carole turns to Rachel and asks

"Yea, but I feel fine now and I know I can call you if it gets too bad at school. But I really want to try staying the whole day." Rachel answers

"Alright, but I'll be at the school around Lunch time to give them the papers your dad dropped off on Friday. I will check on you before I leave okay, and if you're not feeling well I'll bring you home. Deal?" Carole looks at Rachel.

"Deal" Rachel gives her new mom or mother in law, what does she call Carole now, one of her biggest brightest smiles.

"Good girl. Finn take care of our girl and I'll see you after football practice" his mom tells him

"I will, Love you ma" Finn says taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the truck. He helps her in the passenger seat and reaches to buckle her belt for her placing a kiss on her lips as he does. They don't notice the set of eyes that have been on them the whole exchange with his mom. Finn jumps around to the driver's side and takes off for school.

The set of eyes are full of jealousy and rage. The eyes know what to do. The eyes walk back into their house and open up the laptop that was left on the dining table and begins to write in a blog.

**Has the stud Quarterback put a bun in the Broadway baby's oven? **

**McKinley's own Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry have a secret. Last week everyone thought it was HIBC Quinn Fabray who was impregnated with the QB's sperm. Turns out the cheerleader isn't the one to carry Finn Hudson's litter. Rachel Berry is pregnant with Finn Hudson's baby. Sources close to Glee Club confirm that Noah Puckerman is in fact the father of Quinn Fabray's bastard child.**

**Three sources close to the couple (Finchel) have confirmed the story. You heard it here first. McKinley High is having two Glee Babies!**

**JBI**

Jacob Ben Israel finished writing the short entry then sent it to the entire student body. He grabbed his stuff and headed to school. If Rachel Berry wouldn't love him he'd ruin her.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel pull into McKinley's parking lot about 10 minutes early, just like Rachel likes. "Thank you for taking care of me this morning" Rachel tells her boyfriend.<p>

"I will always take care of you baby, you know that. I love you and you're carrying my baby" Finn responds. He leans over the seat to place a sweet kiss on her lips when the both jumped from a thump on the window. They look up to see a pissed off Noah Puckerman waving his hands around. Finn opens his door and they hear "Fucking bullshit" come from Pucks mouth.

"Hang on let me get Rach out of the car" Finn tells his friend and goes around helping Rachel out of the truck and down to the ground.

"Noah, what has you all upset. Did Quinn do something?" Rachel Asks.

"No Berry, it wasn't Quinn. Did you guys read JewFro's blog this morning?" Puck inquires

"You know I don't read that, it's a bunch of made up lies usually about me and my rumored love of JewFro" Rachel rolls her eyes taking Finn's hand.

"What's up Puck? We need to get to class, Rachel doesn't' like to be late." Finn starts walking Rachel in tow, Puck following close behind.

"You need to come to the choir room. I left Quinn there and it concerns all of us." Puck pushes pass the couple and they follow.

They enter the choir room finding Quinn there crying. She looks up when she sees Finn and Rachel and shoots out of her chair. "HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME? HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HER? AND YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!

"Woah, woah, woah. You have no right to be upset that I cheated on you when you did the same thing with Puck. Second I love Rachel do not blame her for our breakup. It had nothing to do with her. And" turning to Puck "We trusted you, not to say anything about the baby. That meant not to tell ANYONE including Quinn" Finn yells back and pushes is best friend.

"I didn't tell anyone. Quinn found out this morning on Jewfro's blog. Look" Puck pushes his phone into Finn's hand and him and Rachel read the entry.

"Oh no this is not happening. Finn" Rachel looks up at Finn with big tears threatening to fall.

"It's okay baby, we'll be okay. We are in this together remember. You and me" Finn pulls his petite girl close to him giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"How could he have found out?" No one knew" Rachel cries.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who is humiliated." Quinn snips. "Quinn not the time" Puck admonishes her.

"Why should I be considerate of their feelings when obviously they had none for mine when they were screwing" Quinn burst out of the chair again.

"Fuck you Quinn" Finn and Puck look down at the tiny girl with the big voice with astonishment. "You tried to pass your baby off as Finn's knowing he wasn't the father. Knowing you never had sex. And you're going to get pissed because of this. You are something else" Rachel yells in Quinn's face.

"You're nothing but a selfish, self-centered, man stealing hobbit" Quinn screams

"ENOUGH! Quinn that's my girlfriend and you will not talk to her that way. Instead of tearing each other down, we need to be there for each other. All four of us are going through the same thing." Finn was cut off by Quinn

"No we're not. My father kicked me out. I'm living in Pucks bedroom. So how can you relate? I'm sure the dotting daddies are ecstatic that their man hands landed the singing Quarterback." Quinn quips

"Actually no Quinn. Her dads kicked her out too." Puck states as matter of fact to Quinn.

Quinn blinks her eyes trying to wrap her brain around what Puck just said, when Finn interrupts her thoughts. "Its' worse for her Quinn, they didn't just kick her out. They signed her over to my mother. Yeah, so leave MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" Finn shouts.

"Don't bother Finn, I thought after what Noah said Saturday that maybe Quinn could change but I was wrong. All you care about is your stupid image, Quinn. In eight or so months there are going to be two babies born and I for one will not stoop to your level and argue about who cheated on who. What is done is done and Finn loves me. He chose me. Get over yourself and recognize the blessings you do have. Noah is right there by your side willing to be what you need. His mother took you in and you're complaining because you have to live in Pucks room. I'm sure Ruth has more than welcomed you into her home. But you want to focus on what this, my pregnancy, does to you. News flash Fabray. My baby doesn't concern you." With that Rachel turns on her heel and walks out of the choir room.

Finn says goodbye to Puck and runs after the brunette.

"She's right Quinn. They are the only ones that know what we are going through and instead of tearing them down and placing blame. You need to grow the fuck up and take responsibility for your choices." Puck silently picks up his bag and leaves Quinn with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Finn caught up with Rachel who was going into her locker. "She makes me so mad" She tells him.<p>

"I'm sorry babe. She had a lot of nerve" Finn explains.

"Well we did go behind her back and had sex" Rachel surmises

"It doesn't matter. I chose you. I love you. Even if we didn't do that, that day. I still would have chosen you." Finn soothes her.

"Really?" she asks with her big brown eyes beginning to water.

"Really" he pulls her face to his for a kiss. He kisses her pouring all his emotions into that one kiss. It was broken when they heard Azimo

"Hudson, she's already pregnant. Get a room. Hey, how does it work with you being so tall and her so tiny? Are you sure a real man didn't sneak in there and do it for you?"

Finn moved away from Rachel faster than she could think. The next thing she knew Finn had Azimo slammed up against the locker "DO NOT EVER TALK ABOUT HER AGAIN. I HEAR HER NAME OR ANYTHING ABOUT HER COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF. ARE WE CLEAR?" Finn shouts at the football player.

"Damn Finn, I was just joking." Azimo tries to cover up.

"NOT FUNNY! She's my girlfriend and you will show respect or I will get coach involved." Finn threatens his team mate.

"I'm sorry. Rachel I apologize. I didn't mean anything" Azimo looks at Rachel then back to Finn. Finn then lets him go but tells him "Tell everyone on the team open season on Rachel is over. If they see her they better go the other way."

Azimo runs off glad to be away from mad Finn. Dude is 6'3" and scary as hell when he's mad.

Rachel pulls Finn into a hug, stepping up on her toes to reward his chivalry with a long kiss. "I have to get to class. I'll wait for you when it's over so we can go to Spanish together." she then whispers in his ear. "That was so hot. I'm so wet right now. I can't wait to get you home"

Finn is rendered speechless and unable to move as he watches his pint sized beauty saunter to class blowing him a kiss from over her shoulder. Finn is stuck in place until he has a microphone shoved in his face.

"Finn is it true. Rachel Berry is carrying your litter" Jacob boldly asks the jock. "Are you kidding me right now? Get that thing out of my face and if you know what's good for you, you'll take that shit off your blog. Puck's pissed and I'm in no mood to rein him in." With that Finn turns and head for his first period class.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Finn and Rachel made their way to the cafeteria. They saw the looks and heard the whispers, but they held their head high and were not going to let he haters get to them. They made their decision to take responsibility for the irresponsible way they had sex. They were going to raise their baby together and didn't care what anyone thought.<p>

"You want a salad? I can ask Mrs. Rose (the lunch lady) to grill you some chicken to put on it." Finn asked Rachel.

"I don't know about the chicken, but I'll take the salad." Rachel sighs because she knows what's coming from Finn next.

"Rach, the doctor said you need animal protein. Chicken is animal protein that you actually like. You need to eat it for the baby." Finn pouts

"Okay, but only if she will grill it. I don't want the deep fried covered in batter type. That's gross" Rachel scrunched her nose.

"Okay baby, I'll get it. You go sit I'll be right there." Finn kissed his girl and went to talk to Mrs. Rose who was happy to grill the chicken for Rachel.

Rachel was sat at the table in the corner away from the football players and Cheerio's. She was staring out the window at the quad and before she realized it there was a foreign hand making its way up her thigh.

She whipped her head around to come face to face with Austin Dyer, captain of the baseball team. "What do you think you're doing" Rachel asked while pushing his hand from her thigh. Austin put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Putting his lips close to her ear he whispered "I hear you're a screamer. You obviously put out for the captain of the football team, and he's captain of the basketball team. How about putting a little somethn' somethn' for me." He then slides his hand back up her thigh making his way under her skirt.

Rachel pulls back as much as she could. Damn he was strong, then slaps him across the face. "YOU BITCH" Austin yelled holding his face. He pulled her head to his by the back of her head and said 'You like it rough, I can do rough' Rachel had started to cry and felt his nasty hands all over her again and just when she thought he was going to get his fingers under her panties, she heard him

"Get off my Girlfriend!" Finn shouted and ran toward Rachel's table. "I said let go of her" just as he said that Puck came up behind him to show support. Austin let go of Rachel and stood up. He was tall with blonde hair, but wasn't nearly as tall as Finn. Austin leaned in and said to Finn "Dude, I thought captains were supposed to share."

Puck spoke up because he could feel Finn's rage building. "Dyer if you know what good for you. you'd walk away now."

"Nawh, I want my turn with that sweet Berry. I bet she tastes like blueberries, my favorite" Austin said smirking at Finn. Puck stepped back telling him. "If you're going to be an asshole, there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry." Before the entire word sorry left Puck's mouth Finn had Austin on the floor plowing into his face like he was working the dirt for a new crop. "LET ME HEAR YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND. YOU TELL YOUR BASEBALL BUDDY'S RACHEL IS OFF LIMITS. I WILL HURT YOU. I WILL BREAK THAT PITCHING ARM THEN YOU AND YOUR BROKEN ARM WITHOUT A SCHOLARSHIP WILL STAY IN LIMA FOREVER."

Puck tried to pull Finn off of Austin but that was proving to be useless. Mike Chang and Sam Evans came over to help but Finn was too strong and in full on rage mode. Rachel stood up and moved between the boys to get at Finn. She put her tiny hand on his shoulder. Her touch made him stop. He look up at her beautiful face, a serene look in her eyes and he started to relax. He let Puck pull him up never taking his eyes off of the brown eyed girl. Mike and Sam pulled Austin up and handed him to his baseball buddies to take to the nurse.

Finn felt the tears stinging his eyes while Rachel rubbed circles along his back. Once he was calmed down he kissed Rachel's lips then made a move that stunned the entire student population. Finn stood atop one of the tables and shouted. "Hey, HEY!" The cafeteria went completely silent. "Listen up, I'm Finn Hudson, some of you know me as the QB who's in Glee, but I'm here to tell you who I really am. I am Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry's boyfriend and father to her unborn child. I'm also here to tell you all, male or female, I will not let anyone hurt Rachel or my kid. As of now OPEN SEASON ON RACHEL BERRY IS OVER! I will do what I just did to anyone who dares think of touching my girl in anyway. ARE WE CLEAR?" Finn didn't hear a response so he said it again "ARE WE FUCKINBG CLEAR?" A collective yes was heard through the cafeteria. Then Finn jumped down took Rachel's hand and left the school.

"Slow down Finn, we still have afternoon class, and glee." Rachel protested

"Not today" Finn retorted.

He put Rachel in the Truck and took off home. School would still be there in the morning, he just wanted to hold Rachel and their baby.

* * *

><p>Carole was still at the school dropping off the paper work from the Berry's when Finn called her to let her know what happened. She went to Figgins, because no one should be touching Rachel like Austin did. Figgins assured her that Austin Dyer would be dealt with. She told Finn that was okay and she'd be home later. Her and Ruth were going shopping not to worry. Finn lead Rachel up to their room. She fell on the bed and before Finn could do anything else, Rachel was asleep. The events of the day were catching up with her.<p>

Rachel woke from her nap with Finn's head between her thighs. He licked up the slit until he found her little nub. He sucked on it until it was hard. He stuck is tongue out, swiping at the tender spot. Rachel started to moan "Finn" he smiled and hummed against her core. Causing a vibration that had Rachel's eyes opened and looking at her love. "MMM that's so good" she groans. He adds two fingers inside of her to massage the inside of her walls. He hits her spot while suckling the bundle of nerves causing a violent shudder throughout Rachel's body. Finn laps up the juice that she spilt. Making his way up to her lips he places a deep kiss, swirling his tongue with hers. Letting her taste herself.

Finn is hard as a diamond, so he glides into her center adjusting to the tightness allowing Rachel the same time. Once she was set, she started to move her hips to thrust up into his. Finn pulled and in out of her slowly. Leaving kisses along her jaw and neck down to the valley between the boobs. He continued to pump in and out. Faster, harder and deeper as requested. Thrust for thrust she meets his hips until they were falling over the edge together. Screaming FINN and RACH simultaneously.

Panting Finn rolled off of Rachel and pulled her to him. She allowed herself to be surrounded by him. He pulled the blanket up over them. Causing a warmer cocoon of comfort. He held her, after the day they had they deserved it.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Rachel gets a Friend<em>

_Rachel gets an unlikely friend. Carole meets Burt._

.


	6. Chapter 6 An Unlikely Friend

**I'll show you love I'll show you everything**

_Finchel is Love_

_I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use._

_Reading some of the other High School pregnant Finchel stories and being a mom, I find that when they move into the same house the parents keeping them apart is silly. She's pregnant and they are keeping the baby. They are a couple. It's naïve to think they aren't going to have sex. They are together, they should be allowed to be in the same bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: You've got a Friend<strong>

Opening his eyes, he adjusts to the light filtering in through the bedroom window. He stretches, then reaches for her. He finds Rachel laying on her side curled into a small ball. Finn pulls her to him, spooning her from behind. He glances at the clock, they have to get up for school. He knows she's tired. Their activities kept her up well after midnight, and once she thought he was asleep she began to cry. He let her cry into his chest and held her.

Finn knows she's sad because of her dads. He wishes there was something he could do to make it better for her. But for now he'll just love her. He places kisses on her naked shoulder to wake her up.

"Beautiful it's time to get up" he whispers

"Mmm" she purrs

"Angel we got to go to school' he says a little louder

"No, tired" she pouts. When she's tired one word answers suffice.

"I know baby, but we got to keep up our work. We are getting out of Lima. You, me and baby are going to New York." He tells her turning her to face him.

Rachel's eyes flitter open at this admission "Really? You really think we can do it?" she asks.

"Baby there are three things I know for sure. 1. I love you forever 2. I love our baby and we're going to get married. 3. We are getting out of Lima. It's going to happen. Mom's supporting us and I know you don't like to think about it, but your dad gave you all that money for school and you will use it for that. I have my job until we graduate and then maybe I'll have save enough money to begin collage."

"How do you always know what to say to calm my crazy" Rachel beams giving him a morning kiss.

"Just luck I guess" Finn teases. Finn rolls her on her back. His hands going over her body exploring every naked inch. He stops at her belly gasps "Rach, look. Is that?"

Rachel looks at her stomach and it's barely there, but she's so tiny and they both know her body so well they are the only two that probably can tell. "Oh, my Barbra, Finn that's our sweet pea" she giggles.

"It's barely there but I can tell." Finn lowers his lips to kiss where his baby lives. "Hey, baby I'm your daddy and that pretty lady is your mom. You probably can't hear me, but I love you so much and I'm going to take care of you and your mom. I'm going to make all our dreams come true." Finn continues to stare at the teeny tiny bump while rubbing his large hand over it.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to go back to sleep" Rachel tells him

Finn shoots up looks at the clock. "Come on babe, we need a shower some breakfast and to get to school on time." He lifts her out of the bed and promptly puts her down in the shower turning on the water.

"FINN" she squeals at the coldness. The water heats up as Finn step in with her. "It's warm now, come on let's get clean."

Rachel turns to Finn standing on her tip toes placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you" she whispers.

Finn returns her kiss picking her up, pushing her against the wall. Her long legs wrap around his waist. Finn waste no time sliding inside of Rachel's hot center. She gasps as he fill her fully with his hard member. Adjusting to his size, Rachel begins to move up and down his shaft, creating the friction they both crave. Finn begins thrusting into his little woman eliciting moans as sweet as her songs. "Fuck Rach, I need you to cum for me…baby….cum for me, Rach" Finn grunts into her ear.

"I'm so close Finn, I need…Please, Oh my Finn, Please" Rachel murmurs to Finn. Finn picks up speed slamming into her wet body. Pushing her higher and higher until he hits that spot deep inside of her walls. Rachel lets out a scream "Finn!" and falls over the edge. Her walls clenching and flittering around his length is all it takes for Finn to join her in riding the orgasm train. "FUCKKKKKK" Finn groans spilling into his girlfriend.

Still inside of her Rachel smiles "I think I can handle the rest of the day now" "ME too" Finn replies. Finn pulls out of her and she pouts at the loss of contact. Finn kisses her pouty lips telling her they will pick this up later after Football practice. They shower and while Rachel fixes her hair, Finn makes them breakfast.

When Rachel was finished she made her way down stairs to find her handsome boyfriend had made her eggs and ham. "You are so sweet" she tells him. 'Eat, then we go" he retorts.

"Mom had to take my truck, her tire blew on her way home and she had it towed to Hummel Tires. We have to take your car" Finn tells her.

"Oh, that's Kurt's dad's shop right?" she asks while enjoying the delicious breakfast Finn made.

"Yeah, I think so" Finn answered.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel have been walking the halls together, while no one has said anything to them directly they can hear the whispers and feel the stares behind their backs. They were on their way to glee after school when unlikely person stopped them.<p>

"Hey, can I talk to you two" he said.

"Sure" The couple replied.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for being an ass to you Rachel. You are talented and just because I find it annoying that you like to tell people doesn't make it any less true. The truth is I'm probably a little bit jealous. So I'd like for us to bury the hatchet and be friends." He said

"I'd like that very much. I'm going to hug you now" and Rachel reach out pulling the boy into a hug.

"Finn, I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable. I know you're not gay and I shouldn't have pushed you. Now that our parents are dating, I think we should put all that uncomfortableness behind us." He looked at Kurt.

"What the Hell are you talking about, Kurt. My mom's not dating anyone!" Finn sort of yells at Kurt.

"All I know is my dad text me and said he wasn't going to be home for dinner because he's taking Carole Hudson out to Breadstix." Kurt tells him

"What the Hell" Finn says and storms into the choir room.

"Don't mind him Kurt, he's very protective over his mom. He'll come around once he finds out that she is happy. Don't tell him but this is not their first date. She told me that they met at parent's night two weeks ago and they've had coffee and lunch. She seems very happy to me and I know Finn will feel the same with time. He's had a lot to deal with in the last few months." Rachel explains.

"I understand. Okay old people drama aside. What do you say, I take you shopping for some maternity clothes? You're tiny and Finn is a giant so that baby is going to be making its debut sooner rather than later if the baby books are right. You're how many weeks now?" Kurt asks

"Just about 7 weeks. Finn and I did notice the tiniest of bumps this morning. I guess it won't hurt to go shopping a little. I'd like that Kurt. Aside from Finn and his mom, I've not had anyone to really talk to about this and I'd really like if we could become friends." Rachel articulates.

Kurt smiles and wraps her arm in his escorting her into the choir room. "We will hit Lima mall on Saturday." He tells her taking his seat after depositing Rachel with Finn.

Finn now visibly more calm than before kiss Rachel on the cheek before placing his arm across the back of her chair. "You're going to the mall with Kurt? That's new" He says.

"I know, he ask if he could help me buy maternity clothes. I really hope that this is the start of a real friendship and not him just wanting gossip." Rachel worries

"Do you want me to say something? Tell him he better not be messing with you."

"No babe, you don't always have to protect me. I'll have my phone and if I think he just wants the dish, I'll call you, so you can come get me or I could just drive myself and meet him there." Rachel pecks his cheek.

Finn smile his panty dropping smirk and Rachel is goo. "You are so gorgeous" she tells him. 'Nah, but you are" he tells her before capturing her lips with his.

The rest of the club starts filling in the room when Quinn spots the couple making out "GROSS, there are other people in this room. We don't need or want to watch you two make another baby."

"What the fuck is you problem Quinn? You're just jealous that I don't love you and didn't want you. You're mad you couldn't lie to me. Trying to pin your kid on me when we never had sex. You're pathetic. If I want to make out with Rachel in the Choir room before Glee starts, that's what I'm going to do. Mr. Shue isn't here yet so if you don't mind I'd like to get back to kissing my girl." Finn spats at the blonde.

Quinn is speechless. She hangs her head and finds a seat. Puck comes in and sits next to her. "Q, what's wrong?" "Nothing" she snaps.

Santana who was witness to the entire exchange huffs from behind Puck "She upset Finnocence put her in her place."

"Fuck Hudson, what did you say?" Puck yells at his friend.

"Fuck you man, tell your girl to leave me alone and I won' t have nothing to say to her. I'm just trying to show my girl some love and she's got to be all….alll…Quinn about it. She need not worry about me and Rach and what we are doing and worry about you and your baby." Finn yells back.

Just as Puck was going to say something else Mr. Shue walks in "Okay, enough yelling. We need to get ready for sectionals and be united. This fighting has to stop."

Finn stands up and address and the rest of Glee. "Rachel and I are together. We are having a baby. That isn't going to change. I love her and she loves me. Everyone else needs to keep their nose out of our business. Open Season on Rachel is over in this school and in this room. No more name calling, snide comments behind her back. I'm not going to let any one guy or girl get away with it. If you got a problem with it there's the door. We were in Glee first and we aren't leaving or changing the way we are with each other." Finn looks directly at the cheerios in the room.

"Hell Frankenteen, what's gotten into you? Going all papa bear on us." Santana snipes.

"I'm tired of everyone's shit with regard to Rachel. If it wasn't for her none of us would be here. She has fought for everything Glee club has and strives for. She will be shown respect and I don't care what Mr. Shue say. No Offense, you can leave and we will find others to take your place." Finn simply states.

"Okay Finn, I think they got your message. Everyone?" asks.

"We are a fa-fa-family, . We got each other's b aba back" Tina stutters.

"Yeah" Mike whispers' as Matt shakes his head in the affirmative.

"Preach" Arties replies

"Whatever" Mercedes concedes.

"Sure" Brittney says

"I'm in. Rachel is actually not that bad. I had detention with her and she stood up to me. She's got balls I like that" Santana says smiling at Finn and Rachel.

"You, know I always got you bro. You're my brother from another mother." Puck says.

"We are practically family" Kurt says then wishes he didn't remembering Finn was upset about their parents dating. "Sorry" he says softly.

"It's fine Kurt. If my mom's happy that's all that matters." Finn assures him. "I told you" Rachel mouths to Kurt.

Everyone's eyes fall to the blonde next to Puck. She can feel their eyes on her. She wants to say okay, but something inside her just won't let her.

"I don't care, I'm not about to change and be nice to that boyfriend stealing whore" Quinn stands up and walks out of the room. Puck drops his head like he is ashamed of her. "Sorry" he says "I'll talk to her" and he get up to follow Quinn.

"Moving on" Rachel says giving Finn a chaste kiss on his lips "I love you and you are so sexy right now" she whispers in his ear causing a Hudson half smile to spread across his face.

Mr. Shue continues with the lesson he planned. Sing to someone your feelings about them.

Finn's hand shoots up. "I'd like to go Mr. S, if you don't mind." "Show us what you got" he replies.

"I'd like to dedicate this to my beautiful girl Rachel. I love you baby" Finn says and starts to sing Lifehouse's: You and Me

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<p>

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>with nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>and it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

All of the things that I want to say  
>Just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<p>

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>with nothing to do, nothing to prove<br>and it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

Something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<p>

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of<p>

You and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do and nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<p>

Everyone claps and Glee is over for the day. Finn and Rachel head home in love and with a new friend in Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter but forgive me. This has been a very difficult chapter to write.<strong>

**Please Review and if you like it press that favorite button.**

**In the immortal words of Steve Perry Don't stop believing.**

**Lifehouse - You and Me Lyrics | Metro Lyrics Songwriters: COLE, JUDE ANTHONY/WADE, JASON MICHAEL**


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

**_I'll show you love I'll show you everything_**

**_Finchel is Love_**

**_I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 The Wedding<em>

It's been two months since that day in the choir room, when Finn told everyone they could accept and respect Rachel and his relationship or they could hit the bricks. To no one's surprise Quinn quit. She said she couldn't stand to see Finn fawn all over treasure trail. Her words. They were down one member. Despite Puck trying to calm, talk to and beg Quinn to return she hasn't.

Finn and Rachel were in the choir room, Rachel in Finn's lap. Finn's big hand spread across her ever expanding baby bump. They were in a pretty heated make out session when the choir door opened.

"Excuse me" they heard a female voice, breaking the spell they were under.

Rachel tore her lips from Finn, standing up she said "can we help you?"

"I'm Drita I'd like to join Glee club" the brown hair, blue eyed girl tells her.

"Oh that's fantastic, Finn isn't that great" Rachel beams at her boyfriend,

"Yeah, so how long have you been singing Drita right?" Finn asks the girl

"Since I was little. Singing is my favorite thing to do in the entire world." Drita responds.

"Me too" Rachel claps, jumping slightly in place.

"Rach, don't bounce my baby around. You might hurt her" Finn says jokingly

"Oh, you're so silly. Baby Hudson is perfectly safe in the confines of my uterus." Rachel giggles

"You guys are having a baby? Aren't you just sophomores?" Drita asks.

"Yes, we are having a baby, we are together, we love each other, we are the leads of this club and we could care less what people think. If you don't like it the door is over there." Finn spats

"Finn" Rachel scolds him for being rude.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, I ju-just, I'm glad for you if you're happy. I didn't mean to offend you." Drita apologizes.

"Don't mind papa bear over there, Drita. Finn tends to go all incredible hulk if he thinks people are dissing his baby or me. He really is just a big ole teddy bear." Rachel informs Drita.

"Thanks Rach, I'm standing right here. I'm glad Puck didn't hear you, he'd be revoking my man card" Finn chuckles.

"It makes you more man than Noah could ever be baby." Rachel says giving Finn a peck on the lips.

"So Glee practice is after school at 3:15, you'll need a song to audition with but everyone who tries out and can sing gets in. Don't be nervous you'll do fine." Rachel reassures the girl standing before them.

"Thanks, I'll see you later than" Drita says leaving the love birds alone once again.

Drita finds herself standing in front of the weirdest group of people to ever be assembled. They are so different but fit so well. The obvious gay guy sitting with a well-endowed sassy black girl. Two cheerios with their pinky's attached. The football players who don't speak often, a nerdy kid in a wheel chair talking with an Asian Goth girl and then the Mohawk guy sitting by himself looking unaffected.

"Drita, whenever you are ready" Mr. Shue instructs the girl.

"I'm Drita, I'm a sophomore and I'll be singing I have a dream from Mama Mia"

Kurt and Rachel perk up at hearing her song choice. The rest of the group just stares.

Drita nods to Brad and he begins the song.

_I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything_  
><em>If you see the wonder of a fairy tale<em>  
><em>You can take the future even if you fail<em>  
><em>I believe in angels, something good in everything I see<em>  
><em>I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me<em>  
><em>I'll cross the stream, I have a dream<em>

_I have a dream, a fantasy, to help me through reality_  
><em>And my destination makes it worth the while<em>  
><em>Pushing through the darkness still another mile<em>  
><em>I believe in angels, something good in everything I see<em>  
><em>I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me<em>  
><em>I'll cross the stream, I have a dream<em>  
><em>I'll cross the stream, I have a dream<em>

_I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything_  
><em>If you see the wonder of a fairy tale<em>  
><em>You can take the future even if you fail<em>  
><em>I believe in angels, something good in everything I see<em>  
><em>I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me<em>  
><em>I'll cross the stream, I have a dream<em>  
><em>I'll cross the stream, I have a dream<em>

Drita finishes and the group applauds her.

"Very nice, Welcome to Glee Club Drita" Mr. Shue tells her motioning that she should take a seat. She sits next to Puck and Mercedes.

"Did good new girl' Puck says "Thanks" Drita says flirty.

"OK now we have our 12th member we can get down to preparations for Sectionals" Mr. Shue explains

Kurt's hand immediately goes up "Mr. Shue, if I may" Mr. Shue nods then Kurt continues "As you all know my father is dating Finn's mom. Well what you don't know is my dad proposed to Carol over the weekend and I'd like it, I mean Finn and I would like if you all would be the entertainment for the wedding."

Finn smile at Kurt internally thanking him for including him in the wedding planning.

"What did you have in mind Kurt" Mr. Shue inquires.

"Well I was thinking a number in the church to walk down the aisle. The Wedding march is so cliché. I like "marry you" by Bruno Mars."

"I like it bro" Finn says giving Kurt his approval.

"Then everyone singing at the reception. You know duets, love songs, 80's hair bands and Mellencamp for dad. Some Buble for Carole." Kurt told the group.

"When is the wedding" Santana asked.

"Two weeks is all Kurt is giving us. Carole is freaking out. She doesn't think it will be enough time. She wants all of us to be up there with them as bridesmaids and groomsmen." Rachel relayed.

"So ladies are you in?" Yes was heard all around "Fabulous, we will meet at the Lima Bridal salon on Saturday at 11 am for dresses and no excuses." Kurt commanded.

"Guys will you stand up for our parents" Finn asks. "You know I got mamma H's back" Puck says "She's gonna be Mrs. H squared. I'm down" Artie says. The other two not known for their verbal skills nodded in agreement.

"Burt has us scheduled at 11 am on Saturday as well at Modern Tux place in the mall and then we will meet the girls, mom and Kurt at Breadstix for a wedding party meeting. That's what it's called right babe" Finn says.

"Yes, you did good baby" Rachel rewards him with a kiss

"Get a room" "Ugh" "Finchel strikes again" are heard. Finn and Rachel just laugh at their friends. "Can't help it she's the most beautiful girl in the world." Finn says. Grumbles from the group are heard and Rachel just giggles.

"We got a wedding to prepare for" Mr. Shue says.  
>"Um, do you guys really want me there? You don't really know me and neither to your parents. Won't it be weird?" Drita asks<p>

Kurt, Rachel and Finn look at each other "No! You are now part of this family and it wouldn't be weird at all." Finn assures her.

"Okay" Drita says cautiously.

* * *

><p>They practice for the next few days and they have it down pat. Puck approaches Finn and Rachel as they are getting ready to leave for the weekend.<p>

"Can I talk to you guys?" Puck asks gingerly.

"What's up" Finn nods

"It's about the wedding." "You're not backing out are you?" Rachel is alarmed. "No, I'd never do that to mamma H. it's just Quinn is freaking out about me going and singing with the new girl. I don't know what to do about it. I've heard nonstop bitching from her since I told her. She was offended that she wasn't included she said." Puck looks at them, Finn laughs.

"Really, she's not in Glee club, she talk's crazy shit about my girl, not to mention she tried to lie to me about your kid being mine. I really don't want her there and I know my mom doesn't either." Finn says.

"Yeah, kind of what my ma said. I don't know what to do man. She's driving me bat shit crazy with her demands and shit. It's getting old. I mean I haven't hooked up with another chick or MILF since she moved in with me. But she's always going on about what a man whore I am, how stupid I am, how stupid she was for hooking up with me. And the shit about you and Rachel is enough to make me want to put a sock down her throat to shut her up."

"Dude. I'm sorry. That sucks but what are you going to do? She's your baby momma. There is no way in Hell my ma is going to let her be at her wedding. I'm sorry" Finn tries to be sympathetic to his friend but he will not risk his mom's day to make Quinn fucking Fabray less miserable. He won't do that to Rachel either.

Rachel just watches the exchange keeping her two cents to herself. No way does she want Quinn anywhere near Carole's day. She and Carole have really bonded since Rachel has been living with Finn. Carole tells her she's the daughter she never had. So Rachel will do anything to protect Carole's happiness. She is so proud of Finn for not caving in and saying Puck could bring that harpy. She'll reward him later.

"She's just going to have to suck it up I guess. I know I have to be there for your ma, I'm not passing it up. I love your mom like my own.' Puck pats Finn on the back and leaves.

"I feel sorry for him, she is awful" Rachel shakes her head.

"I do too, but he made his bed, no he's got to sleep in it" Finn says slinging her back pack over his shoulder than grabbing her hand to leave the school.

* * *

><p>The wedding day has arrived. Carole is waiting for the music to start for the processional.<p>

Bruno Mar's Marry you starts and Finn begins with the first verse

_Finn_

_"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby I think I wanna Marry you"_

_Rachel_

_"Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you"_

The rest of the club joins in. Carole reaches the middle of the aisle and Burt meets her taking their final steps up to the alter as single people.

The Priest begins to speak:

"Please be seated. We usually start with a prayer. But a certain young wedding planner, who shall remain nameless, was afraid that some in attendance might fall asleep. So instead, I'm going to let Burt and Carole tell you in their own words why they've invited you here today.

Burt begins "I'm not really known for having a way with words. Uh… you know when you're a kid, adults will tell you a lot of things. But one thing they neglect to mention is how…sad life can be. I lost somebody I loved very much. But Kurt…he lost his mom. And that killed me. Well, we got by, but looking back? I-I want to apologize to you, Kurt. What we were living just…wasn't living. You know that saying, that when God closes a door, he opens a window? Well, sometimes out of nowhere, he'll do you one better, and he'll kick a whole wall down. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and he pointed me towards this woman right here. And he said, "There she is. Go get her." You're everything, Carole. Words can't describe you. You're everything. And I will love you till the day I die".

Now its Carole's turn "Oh, hey…I'm lucky. Most women, when they get married, they get one man. I get two. One of you saved me from my wardrobe, the other one just saved me. Kurt, you are an amazing person. I'm not only getting a son, I'm getting a friend. Finn…I know you were resistant at first, but I am so proud of you. I've watched you grow into a man. But I think I'm most proud that you've become a brother to Kurt. Burt you have accepted my son as your own and with him comes a daughter I never expected but am so excited she's part of us. Rachel and the bundle of joy she's carrying were probably not part of your plan but you've accepted it with honor and love. Thank you. We are six people. Becoming a family.

The Hudson Hummel Berry clan all clasp hands then turn back to the priest.

"Okay. Burt…Do you take Carole…"

Burt interrupt the priest "You bet I do!"

"And do you, Carole, take this man…?"

Carole does the same "Oh, yes I do! Yes, I do."

The church erupts in laughter and the priest says "By the power vested in my by God and the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Burt you may kiss your bride." Burt grabs Carole and dips her into the kiss while the church explodes with applause.

"May I Present the new Mr. and Mrs. Burt and Carole Hummel" the priest says. The wedding party follows the newlywed couple out of the church to take pictures.

The reception was well received. Kurt pulled off a fabulous wedding in two weeks. They were all a family now.

"You know diva, we've got your baby shower to prepare for" Kurt tells Rachel while dancing with her giving Finn a rest. Rachel has so much energy since she hit the second trimester.

"I trust you Kurt." She smiles.

Carole and Burt head off to their honeymoon in Cabo for a week leaving the kids alone. Oh yeah, the Hudmel's combined houses when Burt surprised Carole with a bigger house. Kurt got his own room, Finn and Rachel were sharing of course and there was room for a nursery. Finn was touched that Burt would do that for him and his little family.

* * *

><p>Kurt is out on Saturday morning. He and Mercedes went out shopping leaving Finn and Rachel at home.<p>

"Fuck Rach" Finn says panting into her ear as she is bouncing up and down his shaft. "Finn it feels so good baby" she pants back. Since she hit her second trimester she has been a horn dog as Finn likes to say. He's not complaining mind you.

"Harder Finn please" Rachel begs

Finn flips her over so he's hovering over her. He hooks her leg over his hip to go deeper into her velvety core. He pushes into her wet center hard hitting her spot causing her to scream with pleasure.

Finn is thrusting into her harder, faster trying to get deeper and deeper. "I'm so close Rach" Finn tells her reaching down between them to massage her swollen clit. Once he get a rhythm with his thrust and ministrations he feels Rachel's wall begin to contract around his cock causing him to cum. Him shoot his load deep into her causes her to scream his name in ecstasy. They ride out their orgasms together with soft slow thrust from Finn.

"Wow" Rachel sighs

"Right" Finn responds

"I love you babe" Finn tells her rolling off pulling her to his side and pushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you too. I can't wait till next month. We find out if we are having a boy or a girl. It's so exciting" Rachel says.

"I know I'm so excited too. What do you want boy or girl?" Finn asks

"Doesn't matter to me as long as it's healthy. But a little Finn would be nice" She kisses him.

"Me too, but I'd like a little Rachel I think. She'd totally be a daddy's girl" Finn smiles.

"She would. But Carole says little boys love their mommies so I'd like two Hudson men loving me. As long as he has your killer smile, I'll be good."

She yawns while Finn covers their naked bodies "Sleep now beautiful. Kurt will be back and I know he's bought shit for the nursery and he'll make you be up there for hours putting it away."

"I Love you" she says softly as her eyes close and slumber takes over.

"Love you too" Finn says and his sleep follows.

* * *

><p><strong>Another shorter than my normal chapter, but I think I'm going to go with quality over quantity for the remainder of the story. Sorry it has been so long between updates. Should be getting back into the swing of things now that the knee is feeling better. Merry Fincheling.<strong>

**Credit where credit is due:**

**ABBA - I Have A Dream Lyrics | Metro Lyrics Songwriters**  
><strong>Ulvaeus, Bjoern K  Andersson, Benny**

**Bruno Mars-Marry You Songwriters Lawrence, Philip / Mars, Bruno / Levine, Ari**


	8. Chapter 8 Congrats It's a

**I'll show you love I'll show you everything**

**Finchel is Love**

**I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Congrats it's a …<em>

Rachel hit her fifth month without too many problems. Her back aches at the extra weight in the belly, her boobs are sore but not too bad. Finn loves her new boobs. He likes to massage them which eases the soreness for Rachel.

After the newlywed couple returned from Cabo, Burt and Carole put their houses up for sale so the family could move in together. Rachel, Finn and Carole had decided before the wedding that Finn and Rachel would buy a small condo of their own with the money Rachel's Dad had given her. They figure they'll live there until they finish high school and then sell it to move to New York. Finn was adamant that they would be going to New York.

Since he's been with Rachel his grades have improved exponentially. They even got a new Football Coach so his prospects at a football scholarship have improved. Ms. Pillsbury had given him information about music scholarships. He felt like his college prospects were looking good. Even if they had two and a half years left before they graduated, Finn was glad he was preparing himself because he had no doubt Rachel would get into a New York school.

All has been quiet at school regarding the pregnancies. People would generally leave them alone, but once in a while Rachel would hear a snide comment. Usually from Quinn or one of her sycophants. Rachel still could not understand what the hell Quinn's problem was. Quinn was going through the same thing as Rachel but she acted like something was done to her as opposed to something she did. It was really sad. Poor Noah, he's done everything for Quinn and she continues to berate him, put him down and most disgustingly she keeps throwing herself at Finn. Finn has snapped on her more times than they can count but every time she catches him without Rachel she's all over him.

"Finn" Quinn purrs from behind his locker door.

Finn sighs rolling his eyes "What now Quinn" he asks exasperated.

"I'm willing to forgive you, and we can still be on top. Our baby is going to be so cute. We are so good together Finn" Quinn says grabbing his crotch.

Finn pushes her away as gently as he can. "What the fuck Quinn. You can't just come up to me and grab my junk. I'm with Rachel. I love Rachel. I'm in love with Rachel. Rachel is having my baby. Quinn we never had sex. Puck is your baby daddy. Leave me the fuck alone." Finn yells at the pregnant blonde.

"You don't believe that Finn. You know you want me. What can she give you I can't' Quinn asks

Finn is trying not to snap but this bitch is delusional. "Look Quinn. You've got to stop. Its pathetic. You're hurting Puck for someone you have no chance with. I live with Rachel. I'm never leaving Rachel. I won't cheat on Rachel especially with you."

"What do you mean you live with Rachel?"

Just then Puck and Rachel walk up to Finn and Quinn.

"He means just that. I've been living with Finn since September. Have your delusions become so real that you don't remember my dads kicking me out. Not only do we live together we got our own place. So you need to stop" Rachel answers.

Finn finishes getting his books out of his locker. "You ready to go to Glee baby" he tell Rachel dropping a kiss on her plump lips.

"Yeah, I need to sit. This baby has been moving all day. You're going to feel him kick soon' Rachel says

"I'm sorry Puck she just keeps coming up to me. I need her to quit." Finn says

Puck answers glaring at Quinn. "S'not your fault. Maybe you and Berry need to fuck in front of her to get it through her thick head you don't want her."

"NOAH!" "PUCK" Finn and Rachel say simultaneously. "What? We've tried talking to her, yelling at her, humiliating her, nothing works. She continues to embarrass herself by throwing herself at you when you are clearly not into her. I'm sick of it Quinn. You need to decide. Drop this Finn is the father thing and throwing yourself at him or get out of my house."

"Noah" Rachel pleads

"No Rachel, it's the last straw. I've been busting my ass for the last five months to prove to her I love her and I'll take of her and the baby, but she wants him" pointing to Finn "I'm no one's second choice. No offense Finn'

"None taken, Come on Rach this does not concern us." Finn and Rachel leave to hit the choir room

Quinn is standing there watching the couple walk down the hall. "Earth to fucking Quinn" Puck yells

Quinn blinks "I've got nowhere to go Puck. If you kick me out what's going to happen?"

"I don't know Quinn, but I do know that I can't live like this. Everyone know I'm the father of your baby and you keep pushing this Finn thing. They got their own worries. You adding to it and to ours is just fucked up. You need to decide Quinn. I'm serious."

"I-I need to sit" Quinn says Puck guides her to the bench in the alcove. "I need to think. Can you leave me alone for a minute? Go to glee. I'll wait here." Quinn tells Puck. Puck just gets up and leaves

* * *

><p>In the choir room Puck storms in and takes a seat.<p>

"I feel bad for him" Rachel whispers in Finn ear

"I know but, he needs to what is best for him and his kid. Taking Care of Quinn equals taking care of his kid.' Finn responds

"But she is such a bitch to him." Rachel says

Finn nods because Mr. Shue comes in and starts Glee.

Rachel's POV

They are getting through this number slowly. Mike is helping Finn with the choreography while the rest of us work on scales or homework. I notices Puck talking with Drita. I wonder what it would be like if Puck dated Drita. She is really nice and pretty. They could go on double dates. Ugh I think but Quinn. She's having Pucks baby. She goes from wanting to keep it to giving it up every other hour. Poor Puck he just wants his kid. I know what I can do. Finn will be mad at me for interfering but Puck deserves happiness for at least one night. Right?

I go over to them "Hey Puck, Hey Drita" "Berry" Rachel" they answer in unison. "I was wondering if you two wanted to join Finn and me at Breadstix tonight."

I'd love to" Drita responds. I see Puck thinking. He is battling in his head. So I give him a little verbal nudge "It's just dinner with friends Noah" "Okay" he says uncommitted. "That's fantastic, we will see you there at 6" I say walking away when I feel Noah pull me back. "What" I ask him. "What?" he says mocking me. "I know what you're doing. I'm with Quinn and she'll go bat shit crazy if I tell her I'm going to dinner with you and Drita. 1. She already thinks I'm tapping that" pointing to Drita who was now talking with Kurt. "2. She can't stand you and will have my balls in a sack"

"Look Noah, I just want to hang out with friends. I'm soon going to be big as a house and we are finding out the gender of our baby today after school and I wanted to share that with you and our other friends." I say hoping he'll buy it.

"OH, so it's not just me, you, Finn and Drita. The entire Glee club will be there." Puck questions. He knows I was trying to set him up with Drita. "Of course" I reply. He looks skeptical at me. "Alright I'll be there for Finn, you know he's my boy." "Thanks Noah" I say jumping a little then giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kurt walks over to me "What was that?" "Kurt, I need you tonight" I exclaim. "Whoa calm down diva" "No Kurt you don't get it." I pull him off to the side of the room. "I was totally trying to set up Puck and Drita, but damn him Noah he called me out so I lied and told him the whole club was going because we were going to tell everyone about the baby's gender. So now I need you to help me get everyone there. At 6. Please Kurt Please" I plead with him.

"Okay, but you owe me" Kurt says. 'I think I paid you in full when I let you and Blaine use the second room in our apartment last week" I say to him "Rachel, you said you wouldn't tell anyone" "I haven't and I won't but you can't expected me not to use it." I tell him laugh a bit at his expense.

Blaine is a guy Kurt met at the Lima Bean about a week after the parents wedding. He's real nice. He goes to Dalton Academy and is part of their glee club the Warblers. They have been official for about a month now and Kurt has never been happier. They can hardly get any alone time in their houses, Burt watches them like a hawk and Blaine is not out to his parents.

He says he wants to wait and Kurt has been ok with that because they aren't hiding their relationship from anyone except Blaine's parents. They go on dates. They hold hand and kiss in public so I don't know what Blaine is so afraid of, but he'll know when the time is right.

I'm brought out of my haze by two strong arms sliding around my ever expanding waist. "Hey sexy" "Hi, baby. You are really getting that Choreo that Mike is teaching you. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks baby. You ready to find out if peanut has a penis like me" Finn asks

"Well no one has a penis like you" I say seductively "But yeah, I can't wait I'm so excited"

We head out to Finn's truck and I see Quinn still sitting on the bench in the hallway. I really feel bad for her. She doesn't have the support I have. Maybe she could use a friend. But me? I don't know. She can't stand me. But still I'd hate to have to do it all alone. She looks so lost.

"Hey babe, I got to pee, I'll meet you by the truck ok" I tell Finn giving him a kiss.

"Oh, are you going to be okay. I can come with you" I know he sees Quinn and he's worried but I tell him I'll be alright.

"Okay, don't take too long we don't want to be late." He takes off for the truck,

I approach her "Quinn, can we talk" "I have nothing to say to you" she says dryly. "Okay, but you are going to listen, because I have something to say" She rolls her eyes and stays put.

"I don't know what I did that you hate me so much. I know you say Finn, but you've been terrible to me since middle school and I have no idea why. But whatever it was I want to say I'm sorry. I know what you're going through Quinn and it's not easy. My fathers won't talk to me, my feet hurt, my back aches and when I lie down it's hard to breath. So I know what its like. I have Finn and his family has been so so supportive"

"Congratulations" she says dripping in sarcasm.

"Thanks you. You could have that too, if you'd just let Noah and Ruth in and stop with the lies. Noah loves you Quinn and you're throwing that away. Love is a gift, not an obligation. Noah wants to be with you because he loves you, not because he feels he has an obligation to you. Do you know that he hasn't talked to another girl since you moved into his house? No you didn't because you've been so obsessed with getting Finn to believe your blatant lie that you're too blind to see what is in front of you. Get out of your own way Quinn, you'll be a much happier person."

With that I get up and walk away meeting Finn at the truck.

* * *

><p>FINN"S POV<p>

Here we are sitting in the waiting room waiting to find out if we are having a son or daughter. I kid with Rach all the time that I want a boy, but really I don't care as long as she and the baby are healthy. That's what really matters.

Since she got into the truck Rachel's been quiet. She's never quiet. I tried to find out. She told me she just nervous about the appointment but I know it's so much more than that. "Babe, are you sure Quinn didn't say anything to you when you went to the bathroom. If she did I'll talk to her again."

"No, Finn I'm fine. She didn't say anything but I said something's. I just hope it helps her" Rachel is such a good person. Quinn has gone out of her way to break us up and Rachel keeps giving her the benefit of the doubt. She doesn't deserve it, but that is one of the reasons I love Rachel so much. She has such a big heart.

"Oh, I forgot. We have to meet everyone at the Stix at 6" she states

"Why, I wanted to go to the apartment and celebrate the Finchel way" I tell her grabbing her hand in mine. She rolls her eyes at me.

"We will, but we have to go and meet the club because I kindasetnoahanddritaup" she mumbles

"What was that?" I ask "Fine' she huffs "I kind of set Noah and Drita up and he called my bluff so now we have to go out to eat and Kurt is getting the rest of the club. And we have to tell them the gender of the baby." She looks at me

"Rach, you need to leave Puck and his love life alone. I know you want everyone as happy as we are but you can't go around messing with their lives. You know he loves Quinn. It's not fair to Drita"

"You're right. But Quinn is so cruel to him and he's been nothing but supportive and nice to us since this whole thing started and I just want him to be happy. Drita could make him happy." Rachel explains to me.

"Even though I agree with you. If Puck doesn't want it how happy will that make him?"

"Aright, I'll stop. But I'm only stopping until he figures out the Quinn thing" Rachel informs me and I just shake my head.

"Rachel Berry" we hear the nurse call us back. "How are you been doing these last four weeks" the nurse asks while taking Rachel's vital signs and weighing her. "Real good. No more morning sickness. I've been eating a lot of chicken. It really is the only animal protein I can stomach." She tells the nurse.

"Well you've gained a little over 6 pounds this month. That's good, not too much not too little. And I see we have a little baby bump." The nurse hands Rachel the gown to change into

"It showed up about two weeks ago. Right Rach" I call to her. She's behind the curtain changing.

"Sounds about right" she says walking around the curtain. I help her up on the exam table and Dr. Wu walks in.

"Rachel, Finn so nice to see you again. How have you been feeling" he asks Rachel while examining her lady parts.

"I'm doing well, Finn takes great care of me and the baby." She beams looking at me.

"Great." He says pulling his glove off and putting Rachel's legs down off the stirrups. "Everything looks good. Now let's have a look see at the little one. Hopefully it'll show us its business, that's what you call it Finn right?" Dr. Wu always full of jokes. He makes me blush and Rachel giggle.

"Cold" he says squirting the blue goo onto Rachel's little baby bump. I can't help myself I lean over and place a small kiss to the side of her belly. She looks at me and smiles. Then we both look back at the screen. We don't know what we are looking at but we still look.

Dr. Wu moves that joystick around Rachel's belly and we hear it. 'That's your baby's heartbeat" I look over to Rachel. She has a tear rolling down her cheek. "Better than Barbra" she says to me. I'm not sure what she means "Huh?" I quiz. "That is the most amazing sound I've ever heard. Even better than Barbra singing" she is so cute. I have no choice but to lean up capturing her lips with mine. 'Better than Barbra" I repeat to her.

"Okay, everything looks right on target for your due date July 23rd. Ah, there. Right there. "Congratulations it's a ….

We just left the hospital after meeting my mom on her floor. We had to tell her first. Now we are off to Breadstix and Rachel's hair brained idea.

We walk in holding hands and I notice Kurt waving his arms at us calling us to the corner booth. It fits most of us. I usually end up at the end of the table in a chair because of my legs. We get to the table and everyone is there. I see Puck is sitting next to Drita. I nod his way and he nods back flashing me a smirk I haven't seen in a while.

"come on the suspense is killing me" Kurt shouts

"I've gots to know. I needs my 20 bucks from Chang over there when you tell them I was right" Santana says smiling

"Well?" Puck says

"Give us a minute to sit. Jeez will you" I say taking Rachel's coat and hanging it on the back of my chair.

I sit and they all are looking at me and Rachel. Rachel rolls her eyes and I shake my head giving her permission to say it.

"Well the doctor says everything is going well. I'm on track for my due date of July 23rd. The baby is healthy and I haven't gained too much weight" I'm trying not to laugh because she is deliberately making them wait.

"Damn Berry, we don't need a play by play of your vagina" Puck says

"Puck" "NOAH" Rachel and I say together. "That's my girl Puck" "Sorry get on with it" he says

"Fine, I so glad that my friends care so much about my health" Rachel says. The table groans. 'we care, we just care more about the baby right now" Kurt explains.

"Oh, alright I've tortured you enough. It's a ….." she looks at everyone then looks at me and I yell out "BOY" "it's a boy!"

"20 bucks Chang' I hear Santana yell and Mike groan pulling his wallet out.

"Congrats man" Puck says

"Oh, my. What am I going to do with a boy?" Kurt asks

"What's wrong with a boy?" I say to my step brother. "I can't dress a little boy in pretty things. No hair bows, now sparkly tiara's what are we going to do this is a disaster." Kurt whines

"Hey, my baby is not a disaster" Rachel speaks up before I do. "He is going to be the most handsome baby in Lima then in New York." She defends

"Not cool Kurt" Brittney of all people say. "I'm sorry." He says looking at me and Rach. "I was just looking forward to dressing a little girl."

"You know the baby is not a doll right. Real live person." Rachel chastises Kurt.

Kurt hangs his head and nods. "Okay. So I'm having a son and I want to celebrate with my beautiful girl so let's get this dinner over so I can take Rachel home and have desert.

I hear grumbles and groans from the lot of them. I don't care. Rachel is smoking and she is so sexy especially since she's carrying my kid. I can't wait to get her alone.

* * *

><p>FINN'S POV<p>

I've got my smoking hot girlfriend naked in our bed and she wants to talk on the phone. I'm at half-mast and she's talking to Kurt. Kurt who we just left not 30 minutes ago.

"I know Kurt, yes Finn will let you do the nursery. I know I'm so exci…." I take the phone from her "Goodbye Kurt call back in … never…" I say then hang up.

"Finn that was extremely rude. I was talking to your brother about the nursery." I crash my lips to hers to shut her up.

"I don't want to talk about Kurt. I want to make love to my beautiful pregnant girlfriend to celebrate the fact we are having a son" I tell her.

I lean over her to capture her lips again. I move down to her neck kissing a blazing hot trail down to her boobs. God I love her boobs. I take the nipple into my mouth loving the taste. Swirling my tongue around the perky bud Rachel lets out a breathy moan. I take the other the same way, holding on with my hand and pebbling the forgotten nipple between my fingers.

I run my hand up her slit to see if she is ready for me. Sucking on her boobs gets me at full mast and I'm painfully aware how hard my dick has become. I need to be inside of her. It's my favorite place to be.

"I'm sorry not too much foreplay tonight baby. I just need to be inside of you" I explain as a push my throbbing cock into her wet warm center. I let her adjust and a prop myself up on my elbows so I don't squish our little man. She moves her hips and I start thrusting into her. I know I skimped on the foreplay so I go slowly with my thrust. I love making love to Rachel slow and loving.

Push in to her, pull out. Slow and steady. Thrust after thrust. I look into her face, she has her eyes closed "Baby, look at me" I tell her. Nothing is better than watching her face as I push in and out of her. She opens those gorgeous eyes "You are so beautiful" I remind her. "I love you Finn" she moans. I know I've got her where I need her to be, so I stop moving. She furrows her brow and tries to move her hips encouraging me to move with a whine "Finny, move please I need you"

I peck her nose, then her lips moving over to her ear. I slowly thrust deeply into her wet pussy. I begin to serenade my love

_Something always brings me back to you._  
><em>It never takes too long.<em>  
><em>No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.<em>

I thrust in, pull out, thrust in. Giving her a searing kiss. Then continuing on with my song

_You hold me without touch._  
><em>You keep me without chains.<em>  
><em>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.<em>

I thrust deep within her walls causing her to arch her back into my chest. I feel the baby. I pull back and place kisses on her bump. She is moaning under me so I continue bring her with me.

_[CHORUS:]_  
><em>Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.<em>  
><em>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<em>  
><em>But you're on to me and all over me.<em>

Kiss lips, kiss neck. Thrust in thrust out. Plunge deeper and harder. Rachel mewls "Finny"

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._  
><em>When I thought that I was strong.<em>  
><em>But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.<em>

"I love you Finn. Finnnn" Rachel whimpers

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.<em>  
><em>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<em>  
><em>But you're on to me and all over me.<em>

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._  
><em>But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.<em>

I bring her legs up wrapping them around my waist. She squeeze her thighs causing me to moan. Diving deeper, I start to thrust faster. This slow torturous love making has me close. I need my release but I have to have Rachel cum first. So I push into her and I know I hit her spot when she clenches down around my cock. I pull out thrusting back in setting a rhythm while I finish my song.

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._  
><em>You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>you're on to me, on to me, and all over...<em>  
><em>Something always brings me back to you.<em>  
><em>It never takes too long<em>.

I hold the note as Rachel's walls quiver and I hear her scream my name and feel her juices flow down my hard length causing my own release. I spill into her while her walls milk me for every last drop. I want to fall on top of her but I don't want to squish the baby. I pull her on top of me, not pulling myself from her warmth. We stay connected with her laying on my naked sweaty chest. She's breathing hard, but its starting to slow down. "Finn, That was…so…so…special. I love you so much." I give her the Hudson smile "I love you too" While I'm rubbing her back my dick springs back to life inside of her.

Rachel starts to move above me. She slides up and down my length bringing us bag to the edge and we fall over together. She moves off of me and I pull her to my side covering us with the blanket she picked out.

"I Love you Finn. We're having a baby boy" she says sleepily.

"I love you too babe, yeah we are." I reply. "Are you happy" she asks with her eyes closed. "The happiest" I tell her. We fall asleep naked and close just the way it's supposed to be.

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review. If you like it hit the favorite button. Leave me a review. I love it!<em>

_Next chapter we find out Quinn's deal and Are Puck and Drita dating? Lots of Finchel._

_Credit were it's due._

_Gravity by Sara Bareilles was used to serenade Rachel during sex._

_Songwriters_  
><em>BAREILLES, SARA<em>

**_MERRY FINCHELING!_**


End file.
